


Истории Спейсгарда: Джаз. Возмездие.

by Axel_Larin17



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Prison, Prostitution, Psychology, RST, Violence, obscene lexion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: Осужденный Джаз рассказывает свою историю жизни на Спейсгарде и приоткрывает завесу тайны штатного психолога корабля-тюрьмы и его жутких экспериментов.





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Это дополнение к вот этой работе:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886194/chapters/47099779  
Можно читать как отдельный фанфик, в целом, там всё понятно :)

Хватило одного слова, чтобы поднять волну слухов и в итоге оказаться в раздавленном, полуразобранном и залитом смазкой виде на полу перед камерой короля пятого корпуса. Джаз не чувствовал практически ничего. Шквал ошибок на внутреннем экране оглушал, а слова Капа доносились до ошарашенного разума сквозь плотную пелену изолетика. Король что-то говорил, о чём-то рассуждал, иногда, кажется, задавал вопросы, но Джаз его не слышал.  
Когда он шёл на этот шаг, то знал, что легко не будет. Впрочем, как всегда. Однако даже самое чёткое осознание не смогло подготовить его к тому, как другие заключённые встретят стукача. Чёрная ругань, болезненные пинки вплоть до промятых пластин металла, а после и вовсе наипростейший ритуал, которым новому Неисправному показывают, где находится его законное место.  
\- Как сказал великий классик, - еле разлепив разбитые, разодранные губы, с трудом прошелестел Джаз, - главное, сохранять духовное наследие. Остальное неважно… - он зашёлся в кашле.  
\- Ну, если это тебя успокаивает, - Кап бросил быстрый взгляд на лестницу, ведущую к коридорам: пересменка вот-вот закончится. Но раз сюда до сих пор никто не примчался, несмотря на беспрерывное видеонаблюдение, значит, всё шло своим чередом. Впрочем, как обычно. - Локдаун, конечно, не в восторге, но шлак с тобой. Ты вроде неплохой малый… хотя и явно себе на уме. Зачем стучал-то?  
Джаз бы пожал плечами, да только корпус постепенно переходил в режим аварийного сохранения энергии. Большая часть процессов и протоколов уже отключалась, и мех только и мог, что хрипеть да ухмыляться выбитыми дентопластинами. Если он выживет, то нескоро восстановит целостность корпуса. Благо, где-то вдали уже послышались шаги заступающей смены… Хм, ему позволят умереть или рискнут вытащить с того света? Джаз не знал, да и неважно это было. Он провалился в оффлайн, грозящий медленным, но верным дезактивом.

*** 

Неисправные приняли Джаза прохладно. Во-первых, они знали о его проступке: раз бот стучал сотрудникам в обычное время, что мешало ему заниматься тем же и по отношению к ним? А во-вторых, новый Неисправный всяко будет оттягивать на себя часть клиентов, что вело за собой меньшую оплату и явно снижающееся количество различных ништяков. Больше всего возмущался Вирл - второй мех, подвергнутый эмпурате, но не настолько равнодушный, как бывший сенатор.  
\- Я бы тебя выгнал в зашквар, - честно признался вертолёт, раздражённо прищурив одинокую линзу, - клиентов и так мало, а сейчас и вовсе ходить перестанут, когда узнают, кто у нас тут появился.  
\- Или попрут с удвоенной силой, - подсказал ему другой исход событий Джаз. - Вплоть до того, что я один не справлюсь. Придётся как-то равномерно распределять клиентов.  
\- Праймасу в порты твою равномерность, - рявкнул на него Арси, и мех поморщился: да, его собрали, но корпус всё ещё подглючивал и периодически зависал. Иногда сигналы обработки данных не сразу доходили до мозгового модуля, и это сильно усложняло жизнь. Да и в шлеме периодически начинало гудеть. Плохо. - Ты что, также будешь нас сдавать, а? - мех резко поднялся вверх. - Ты, кусок ржавого металлолома.  
\- Нет, зачем? - искренне удивился Джаз. - Агент из меня вышел плохой. Может, хоть в Неисправных найду своё призвание.  
\- Поразительный энтузиазм, - недоверчиво протянул Вирл. - Эй, Шоки-шоки, а ты что думаешь?  
Бывший сенатор оторвался от рассматривания отсутствующей ладони и поднял озадаченный взгляд на второго эмпуратчика.  
\- Прошу прощения? - вежливо поинтересовался он.  
\- Оставим новую шлюшку с нами или выгоним в зашквар? - не унимался Вирл.  
\- Это не тебе решать, болт ты ржавый, - гаркнул на него Арси. - Где, кстати, Мусорщики? Мисфайер вроде порывался с тобой побазарить, - она одарила непривычно улыбающегося Джаза неприязненным взглядом.  
\- Они скоро будут, - отмахнулся вертолёт, бряцнув вывернутыми в неестественное положение лопастями, - Блю утром заходил, сказал, у них там какое-то собрание у Капа.  
\- Кстати, а Кап-то что тебе сказал? - моментально переключилась на новую тему Арси. - Эй, новичок-Неисправный: что тебе велел делать твой король?  
Джаз и оптикой не моргнул, когда его попытались подколоть. Он и не через такое проходил.  
\- Сидеть на бампере ровно и не высовываться, - ответил он, - сказал, если меня поймают, то убьют.  
\- То есть ты всё-таки будешь доставлять нам проблемы своим стукачество, да? Тук-тук, тук-тук, кто там? Это я, самый тупой из всех Агентов, разрешите войти! - загоготал Вирл.  
\- Я не буду, - отозвался Джаз. - Понимаю, моё честное слово ничего не значит, но всё же я это озвучу: я не буду на вас стучать. И ни на кого другого. Больше нет.  
\- Ты как будто бы вообще не обеспокоен тем, что тебе остаток срока в Неисправных мотать придётся, - подозрительно прищурился Арси. - Сколько тебе осталось?  
\- Много, - пожал плечевыми блоками Джаз, - и меня это беспокоит, но… как бы сказать… Раз уж так получилось, я просто не вижу смысла расстраиваться. Думаю, мне и так здесь будет не до этого.  
\- А как же истерики и вопли “верните меня обратно, я больше так не буду”? - подсказал синий вертолёт, не менее подозрительно сощурив единственную линзу.  
\- Как минимум, двадцать восемь процентов среднестатистических меха способны лучше адаптироваться к новым обстоятельствам, - неожиданно изрёк Шоквейв. - Полагаю, Джаз один из них.  
\- Ты намекаешь, что типа не все истерички, как большинство? - не понял его Вирл. - Слышь ты, умник. Я тебе сейчас шлем откручу за излишнюю интеллектуальность!  
\- Это не логично, - не меняя ровного тона, отозвался Шоквейв.  
\- Сам-то вон какие умные слова знаешь, - расхохотался Арси.  
Их перепалку прервали открывшиеся двери. В средних размеров камеру, переоборудованную с разрешения начальника колонии под зал для собраний, ввалились Мусорщики. И даже больше - за ними грохотал заинтересованный Гримлок.  
\- А вот и новая звезда пятого корпуса, - прорычал звероформер, выпрямляясь во весь рост и едва не задевая макушкой потолок, - как зовут?  
\- Джаз, - мех кое-как сел и собрался: медики хорошо над ним поработали, но окончательно восстановить чувствительность удастся только через месяц, и это в лучшем случае.  
\- Статьи, срок, - Гримлок плюхнулся напротив, и Арси с ойканьем подскочил на платформе. Вернее, его подбросило, когда крупный бот разместился рядом.  
Мисфайер и Фулкрум молчали, устроившись за его спиной и спокойно рассматривая нового подопечного.  
\- Да так, списывал со счетов разных богатеев уники на улице, - скромно отозвался Джаз. - Шатался с терминалом, настроенным на определённые частоты. Иногда шарахался по сабспейсам. До выхода осталось сто тридцать три ворна.  
\- Как попался? - Гримлок немного подался вперёд, всматриваясь в странного малого.  
Джаз вызывал в звероформере странные ощущения. Он не выглядел опасным или особо хитрым, но сквозило что-то неестественное в его словах или, быть может, жестах, что нервировало Гладиатора пятого блока.  
\- Подельник сдал, когда попался копам, - безмятежно ответил Джаз. - Слил меня и часть моих точек… Копы оказались чуток шустрее, чем я рассчитывал.  
\- Ты так спокойно об этом рассказываешь, - встрял в разговор Мисфайер. - Почему?  
\- Я не первый раз срок на зоне мотаю, - хмыкнул Неисправный, - и прекрасно знаю, что к чему.  
\- Но это не мешало тебе сливать инфу, - качнул шлемом Фулкрум. - А ты рисковый малый.  
\- Не рискнёшь, не выпьешь свехзарядки, - с лёгкой ноткой поэтичности отозвался Джаз. - Я привык. Да, инцидент не самый лучший, но бывало и хуже. Честно говоря, я думал, меня грохнут…  
\- Но не грохнули, а отправили сюда, - Гримлок едва заметно повёл шлемом, словно принюхиваясь. - Я редко мараю манипуляторы ради Неисправных, - честно признался он, - не думай, что я просто так буду тебя защищать. Докажи, что достоин этого.  
Арси не удержалась и рассмеялась, запрокинув шлем. Вирл ей вторил - загоготал поодаль.  
\- Как? - Джаз привычно растянул до сих пор саднящие губы в улыбке. - Как я могу это сделать?  
\- У нас есть общак, - Гримлок кивнул в сторону выемки в стене, чем-то похожей на встроенный энергарий, но вместо кубов там лишь всякий хлам. - Заполни его хотя бы наполовину за три дня. Покажи, что неплохо умеешь работать портами. И тогда станешь полноправным членом Неисправных.  
Вирл похабно заржал:  
\- Нишлака у тебя не получится, лузер!  
\- Я понял, - кивнул Джаз, - разрешите приступить с завтрашнего дня?  
\- Валяй, - звероформер отодвинулся и задумчиво склонил шлем вбок. - Обманешь - узнаю, убью. Будешь блефовать - узнаю, убью. Попытаешься что-то своровать или кого-то обокрасть - узнаю, убью. Ясно?  
\- Яснее некуда, - козырнул Джаз. - Есть что-то ещё, что я должен знать?  
\- Фулкрум озвучит тебе прейскурант, сам решай, как именно ты будешь трахаться с клиентами, - Гладиатор бросил на помощника беглый взгляд. - Арси покажет тебе свободную хату для работы и расскажет о расписании. По всем вопросам к Мисфайеру, меня не беспокоить.  
\- Принято, - кивнул мех и покосился на общак: половина, значит? У него есть немного форы, чтобы хорошенько обдумать линию поведения. Он выкрутится. Как и всегда.  
\- Если вопросов больше нет, я пошёл, - звероформер с рычанием поднялся, до противного громко скрежетнув блокираторами на ногах по подножью платформы.  
\- Увидимся через три дня, - помахал ему напоследок Джаз, - я всё понял.  
Когда Гримлок ушёл, Арси хлопнул его по плечевому блоку:  
\- Ну пошли, новичок, так и быть, посвящу тебя в прелести будней Неисправных.  
\- Покажи ещё ночлежку, - посоветовал ей Мисфайер, - сегодня он всё равно переночует там.  
Арси кивнул.  
Для Неисправных выделили целый коридор, разделённый комнатой для собраний на две части. В дальней, собственно, Неисправные жили, а вот в ближайшей работали. Арси развязной походкой от бедра направилась к самой дальней комнате.  
\- Здесь живут Вирл и Шоквейв, - он качнул шлемом в сторону исцарапанной неприличными глифами камеры. - А там Роллбар и Грэппл, - их хата выглядела самой простой. - И, наконец, моя кварта. Правда, иногда сюда заваливается Рефлектор… не удивляйся, если вдруг увидишь трёх миниботов, похожих друг на друга. Они все Рефлектор. Неплохой бот, но болтает слишком много и временами помешан на искусстве.  
Джаз одобрительно присвистнул, заметив по-настоящему красиво разрисованную камеру: даже в полумраке виднелись искусно выведенные на стенах разной краской цветы и звёзды.  
\- Талантливый малец, но шебутной квинтец, - признался Арси. - А твоя хата самая дальняя. Правда, у нас давно не было пополнения, и мы сделали из камеры склад, так что придётся тебе немного разгрести там мусор.  
\- Да без проблем, - ухмыльнулся Джаз. - Я раньше жил со Скайварпом… знал бы ты, какой он грязнуля.  
Арси резко затормозил и круто развернулся.  
\- Эм… что-то случилось? - Джаз от неожиданности немного отпрянул. - Прости, если я обидел тебя. Я не хотел…  
\- Я - она, - сквозь дентопластины прошипел Арси. - Запомни это, ржавый ушлёпок. Иногда просыпается мой брат, но он тот ещё трус и засранец, и это всё, что тебе нужно знать.  
\- Понял. Понял, - монохромный бот обезоруживающе улыбнулся и поднял руки ладонями кверху, демонстрируя исключительное миролюбие. - Сглупил, каюсь, дурак. Больше не буду.  
Арси злобно хмыкнула, но перестала на него давить.  
\- А теперь экскурсия в противоположную сторону, - буркнула она. - Там другие камеры. Мы зовём их рабочими подсобками. Простенькие, узенькие, но для траха хватает. У каждого своя!  
\- В моей, я так понимаю, тоже склад? - ухмыльнулся Джаз.  
\- А ты догадливый, - рассмеялась фембот. - Собственно, вот… Это тоже камеры, но командир Пакс разрешил поставить двери и снабдить помещения камерами видеонаблюдения, так что даже не думай творить внутри какой-нибудь шлак. Сюда любят приходить с проверками, так что будь другом, не доставляй нам лишних проблем, - недвусмысленно намекнула Арси на прошлое нового Неисправного.  
\- Есть, товарищ старший Неисправный! - хохотнул Джаз. - А как понять, когда кто-то занят?  
\- Дверь либо открыта, либо нет, - Арси подвела его к полутёмной комнате и зажгла снаружи свет. Помещение внутри явно придётся долго расчищать и отмывать. - Мешать остальным настоятельно не рекомендую, но если кто-то внутри, а двери открыты, то вполне можно побазарить.  
\- Как клиенты выбирают, кого хотят? Как всё это, гм, оплачивается? Как вобще всё происходит? - Джаз стёр кончиком пальца слой пыли с ближайшего к нему небольшого шкафа. - Расскажи, пожалуйста. А то у меня такая каша в шлеме… Да и вообще шлем раскалывается, если честно. Столько информации.  
\- Так всегда, - отмахнулась Арси, - а наша работа проста. Приходит клиент, его встречает либо Блюстрик, если он здесь, либо Мисфайер, либо Фулкрум. Он говорит, кто свободен, и клиент выбирает Неисправного. Сначала оплата по тарифу, а уже потом интерфейс. Соответственно, сколько клиент заплатил, столько ты и отрабатываешь. Отлынивать настоятельно не рекомендую. Если у тебя сложится репутация ленивого Неисправного, тебе будут просто спихивать самых дурных клиентов. Как бы в отместку, - шёпотом добавила фембот. - Поэтому решай сам, что и как.  
\- А вообще… ну, часто приходят? - Джаз вышел обратно из замкнутого пространства и с облегчением стравил пар. - Как вообще живут Неисправные?  
\- Так же, как и все, - равнодушно пожала плечами Арси. - Не лучше и не хуже. Да, есть некоторая специфика. Но это как ходить по врачам, не знаю. Иногда неприятно, иногда неплохо, но тебе платят, и ты вполне можешь жить.  
\- Разумно, - одобрительно закивал шлемом Джаз. - Разумно…

*** 

Три дня - срок небольшой, но кое-что за это время успеть было можно. Джаз долгое время ломал шлем над тем, как ему собрать побольше клиентов и при этом особо сильно не пострадать. Всё-таки не до конца восстановленный корпус нет-нет, а подкидывал ему очередную проблемку. Клиенты активизировались ближе к вечеру и потекли к ним в отсек небольшим, но вполне стабильным потоком.  
Джазу в первый день удалось поиграться всего лишь с тремя заключёнными, и немного больше удалось спихнуть в общак только благодаря сентиментальному настроению одного из осужденных: уж больно он восхитился излишне музыкальному мурчанию Неисправного. На почве благодатного настроения мех закинул помимо стандартной оплаты в виде чётко обозначенного количества уников ещё и коробку энергоновых конфет. Именно это и считалось общаком… Деньги забирали Мусорщики либо Блюстрик, малая часть которых всё же капала на личный счёт сами Неисправных. А вот плюшки сверх того… Джаз крепко задумался.  
Раскручивать желающих потрахаться на что-то помимо денег выглядело не особо сложной задачей, но бывший Агент чувствовал, что постараться ему придётся на ура. И он на подспудном уровне чувствовал, что это умение пригодится ему ещё не раз. В конце концов, в общак скидывались все, как и пользовались им все. И вносить свой вклад туда было нормально.  
Крутая проблема возникла на следующий день, когда к Джазу завалился довольно ухмыляющийся Блицвинг. Трёхрежимник закрыл широкой спиной и скованными крыльями весь проход, нехорошо ухмыляясь и жадно рассматривая новенького.  
\- Йоу, привет, Блиц, давно не виделись, - затолкав всколыхнувшийся было в Искре страх куда подальше, приветственно махнул ему Джаз. - У нас строгий прейскурант, скидок не делаем.  
\- У нас, - ухмыльнулся Блицвинг, - а ты быстро приспособился к Неисправным. Выглядишь так, будто родился для службы в интерфейс-отряде. Давно надо было отправить тебя сюда.  
\- Ты пришёл базарить или делом заниматься? - экс-Агент, потративший ни один джоор на очистку рабочего помещения, приглашающе похлопал по платформе. - Чем могу услужить?  
Блицвинг прошёл внутрь и плотно прикрыл дверь…  
… когда мех ушёл, Джаз куда дольше положенного времени просто лежал, приходя в себя. Приёмная система и без того казалась расшатанной, сейчас же меху чудилось, что она и вовсе превратилась в одну сплошную дыру. Приёмные кольца, обхватывающие чужую скрутку, растянулись до предела и теперь неприятно зудели, не в силах вернуть былую тягучесть. Это доставляло дискомфорт. А ещё Джазу откровенно не понравилось то, как грязно выражался Блицвинг, пока имел его, заломив манипуляторы и болезненно покусывая шейные кабели, неожиданно долгое время.  
Обзывательства, прозвища и ругань Джаз игнорировать умел, а вот постоянное напоминание о том, как подло он поступил, стуча на заключённых, как некрасиво это и, главное, как круто было трахать его беспомощного и полуразобранного, ядовитыми иглами впивалось в ещё не очерствевшую Искру. Во всяком случае Джаз точно знал, что Блицвинг покинул его, думая именно так. А как оно было на самом деле, по сути, неважно.  
Оттерев бёдра быстро замусолившейся тряпкой, мех походкой от бедра вышел наружу. К нему пока никто не рвался, а в комнате напротив отдыхал Роллбар.  
\- Привет, - Джаз замер на пороге, - не помешаю?  
\- Здаров, - махнул тот, - как жизнь? Как первые рабочие дни?  
\- Немного непривычно, - признался экс-Агент, - но я приноровлюсь. Как говорится, не всё сразу.  
\- Это точно, - хохотнул Роллбар и, наконец, сел на платформе. - Блицвинг выглядел довольным… Это редкость. Он и так-то к нам особо не ходил, а если и забредал, то уходил потом какой-то кислый, мрачный. Ты ему нравишься. Это хорошо.  
\- Вот платил бы он ещё за это сверхурочного, - рассмеялся Джаз, - а то болтал только. Нет бы трахать… надо же глоссой потрепать.  
\- Некоторые это любят, - ухмыльнулся Роллбар, - хотя клиентов мы редко обсуждаем, - подмигнул он новенькому.  
\- Понято, принято! - понятливо кивнул Джаз. - Я спросить хотел… а Неисправные часто обращаются к медикам?  
\- Зависит от проблемы, - пожал плечевыми блоками мех, - Хойст всегда нас принимает, так что если что - вперёд. Медбэй на втором корпусе, но иногда он захаживает и к нам. И кстати, просто для сведения, скоро медосмотр, так что сможешь побазарить с ним там. Хойст крутой чувак, достойный уважения. Не ругайся с ним.  
\- Спасибо за подсказку, - улыбнулся Джаз и тут же ойкнул.  
\- К тебе посетитель, - хмыкнул дико довольный собой Мисфайер, - не заставляй клиента ждать.  
\- Увидимся, - махнул ладонью Роллбару мех и развернулся.  
\- Да пребудет с тобой сила джампера, - пафосно проводил его тот, и Джаз не удержался, залился смехом.  
Посетитель в его комнатушке действительно был. Джаз щёлкнул вторым выключателем и понял, что часть ламп перегорела. Шлак, придётся работать в полутьме.  
\- Привет, - нацепив улыбку, кивнул он полумраку, - как дела, какие пожелания?  
Было так непривычно и временами неловко спрашивать у приходящих об их “заказах”, но экс-Агенту пока так и не удалось подобрать более подходящую формулировку. Приходилось испытывать всё на практике и обкатывать каждое слово или жест в буквальном смысле. Джаз регулярно коннектился с меха, но столько интерфейса, да ещё и за раз всё равно было непривычно.  
\- Хм… так ты действительно теперь здесь, - к нему выступила массивная фигура, более широкая в плечах. - Я надеялся, это просто слухи.  
\- Оу… Саундвейв… - признаться честно, Джаз слегка удивился. - Ну да, вот… Решил пополнить касту Неисправных, а то им здесь скучно. Представляешь, они по вечерам даже песни не поют. Не то что Безликие в лучшие времена!  
Саундвейв молча взгромоздился на платформу, вытянулся на ней и жестом пригласил Неисправного к себе.  
\- Чего ты хочешь? - Джаз максимально ловко, старательно игнорируя поскрипывающие от перенапряжения суставы, запрыгнул на него и потёрся о широкие бёдра паховой бронёй. - Глосса, руки, порт - всё, что хочешь.  
\- Полежи со мной, - глухо отозвался Ржавый. - Просто полежи. Я оплатил достаточно времени для твоего отдыха.  
\- Эй-эй, так не пойдёт! - возмутился Джаз. - Я сюда не отдыхать прихожу. Позволь хоть поласкать тебя… может быть, ты передумаешь? Кое-чему я за пару дней уже научился. Показать?  
\- Нет, спасибо. Просто ляг рядом, - Саундвейв аккуратно подтянул ошарашенного таким поворотом Джаза к себе и удобно устроил его на деке. - Лежи. Этого достаточно.  
Неисправный, конечно, послушно растянулся рядом, но это не помешало ему попытаться пригладить выпирающие детали корпуса и на пробу скользнуть ладонью ниже: мало ли, а вдруг это какая-то проверка? Его ведь запросто потом могут обвинить в халатности. И уж лучше Джаз до последнего будет пытаться выполнить обещанное, нежели расхлёбывать потом не самые правдивые слухи.  
\- Перестань, - не меняя спокойного тона, попросил его Саундвейв, перехватив за запястье. - Я серьёзно. Просто полежи со мной. Этого достаточно.  
\- Но так не должно быть, - попытался было возразить Джаз. - К Неисправным ведь приходят не за этим…  
\- Желание клиента - закон, не так ли? - туманно спросил Ржавый. - Полагаю, что да. Поэтому ляг. Можешь поспать. Я разбужу тебя, когда выйдет время.  
Дремать Джаз не стал, но и приставать закончил, хотя Саундвейву надо было отдать должное: у бота были восхитительные формы, и может быть, не стой у Джаза в некотором смысле особой цели, он бы с радостью (независимо от Неисправных и остальной колонии) попытался подкатить к своему клиенту в более серьёзном плане.  
Мех удобно устроился рядом и едва заметно вздрогнул, когда его захватили в кольцо рук. Но так стало даже лучше… Джаз прижался к тёплому честплейту и задумчиво провёл по деке кончиком пальца: подцепить бы, раскрыть и поласкать глоссой чувствительные внутренние механизмы. А в том, что они были чувствительным, бот даже не сомневался. У кассетников была своя особая неотразимость, и Саундвейв казался её идеальным воплощением. Хотя это не помешало ему стать Ржавым.  
\- Ты красивый, - предпринял ещё одну попытку подлизаться Джаз, - почему всё-таки не хочешь порезвиться? Я бы опробовал твой джампер. Уверен, он такой же классный, как и ты.  
\- Либо говори, что думаешь, либо не говори ничего, - кассетник легко разбил очередной способ к нему подкопаться. - Лесть меня не интересует.  
\- Разве? - Джаз всё же недвусмысленно обхватил его за деку и ласково, играючи пощекотал магнитные замки. - Тебе не нравится, когда тебя хвалят? Хорошо. А что ты любишь?  
\- Честность, - немного подумав, отозвался тот. - Но здесь это невозможно. Поэтому будь любезен: замолкни и перестань приставать. Я же сказал: просто полежи рядом.  
Джаз мог бы продолжить, но что-то глубоко внутри подсказывало ему, что Саундвейв начинал терять терпение. Неисправный тихо стравил пар и решил: будь, что будет. Если он провалит проверку - так тому и быть. Он честно пытался вывести клиента на коннект, но если последнему это не нужно - что он может сделать? А если всё было правдой, то пора привыкать к странным заскокам их постояльцев.

Когда время истекло, Саундвейв ласково коснулся ладонью макушки шлема Неисправного. Джаз всё же пригрелся и провалился в лёгкую дрёму, не забывая всё же отслеживать события в окружающей их действительности. Мех нехотя поднялся, отрываясь от красивого, сильного и - чисто в теории - вполне желанного корпуса, разминая затёкшие конечности.  
\- Если передумаешь, ты знаешь, где меня искать, - улыбнулся Джаз, - приходи ещё. Я всегда здесь… ну, в ближайшие сто тридцать с копейками ворн точно, - рассмеялся он.  
\- Хорошо. Приду, - Неисправный на клик опешил: ему показалось, или Саундвейв на полном серьёзе воспринял его приглашение? - Я слышал, у тебя сейчас испытательный срок. Я кое-что принёс, - кассетник нырнул в угол, в котором дожидался экс-Агента и вытащил оттуда увесистый самодельный мешок. - Это сверх оплаты. Надеюсь, этого хватит.  
\- Да ты издеваешься? - не удержался Джаз и тут же прикусил глоссу. - В смысле, я хотел сказать, что благодарен тебе, но Саунд… Не стоило. Это слишком. Тем более, что мы… ну…  
\- Бери, - Саундвейв подтолкнул к нему мешок, - тебе это нужнее.  
Он открыл дверь и стремительно выскользнул наружу, не позволяя ошарашенному Неисправному сказать либо сделать что-нибудь ещё. Джазу только и оставалось, что захлопнуть рот и подхватить мешок на руки. Распахнув горловину, мех с удивлением обнаружил там приличную кучу различных ништяков: стройным рядом выставленные кубы с разноцветным топливом (явно более качественное, чем то, которым их кормили), несколько различных сладостей в виде шоколадных масляных цилиндров, энергоновых гаек с шипучими наполнителями и забавных фигурок из слабозаряженного энергона, которые ради красоты добавляли в барах в различные коктейли. И это не считая пары пачек хороших салфеток, куска плотного изолетика и забавных изогнутых трубочек для тех же коктейлей.  
\- Ничего себе… - ошарашенно пробормотал Джаз. Казалось бы, только и стоило, что проорать “О да, Праймас!”, а вроде и неловко как-то. - Странный ты, Саундвейв, ох, странный…  
Мех на клик вынырнул из дверей и осмотрелся: вокруг все комнаты были заняты, а новых клиентов на горизонте не предвиделось. Джаз хотел было оттащить полученное добро к общаку и спихнуть туда всё, но остановился: нет, нельзя вот так сразу выдавать все карты. Чутьё и выработанная с годами интуиция подсказывали боту, что где-то да вылезет подстава. Поэтому он выудил из сумки салфетки, трубочки и с десяток кубов и выставил их на платформу, а остатки хотел было утащить к себе в хату, но… Шлак.  
Джаз задумался: в идеале, он бы распотрошил весь этот пакет и растащил полученное добро по разным укромным уголкам. Кое-что можно попрятать в сабспейсы, кое-что оставить здесь, часть утащить в свою камеру, а остатки вывалить в общак. На случай, если у него что-нибудь пропадёт, чтобы была возможность восстановить хотя бы часть. Правда, проблема была в том, что его могли обвинить в укрывательстве, а это - Джаз знал не понаслышке - было хуже, чем стукачество. И как быть?  
Мех тяжело вздохнул и всё же осторожно прикрыл дверь, бросив на платформу окончательно изгвазданную тряпку: если что, он скажет, что приводил себя в порядок, поэтому и прикрыл дверь. По-другому сложенный изолетик легко скользнул в небольшую полость платформы, скрываясь в тени. Несколько кубов с топливом поменьше размером улетели в сабспейсы: и хотя ими запрещалось пользоваться на территории колонии, Джаз решился на определённый риск - ничего криминального он не прятал, а доступ к видеозаписям был только у сотрудников. Тот же Гримлок не сможет просмотреть запись с его “работой” и внеурочным времяпровождением, чтобы обвинить в укрывательстве. Салфетки легко исчезли под полуразобранным креслом, которое Джаз оставил для антуража - сидеть в нём было нельзя, но атмосферу таинственности оно придавало. А остальное можно и в общак.  
\- Оу, привет! - радостно воскликнул Джаз, распахнув двери. На пороге стояла Арси, только-только собравшаяся открыть створки и войти внутрь. - Как дела?  
\- Неплохо, - скромно улыбнулась она, - зашёл вот проведать, как ты. Как первые рабочие дни? Ох… - фембот удивлённо прикрыла ладонью губы. - Ничего себе… А ты активно вливаешься в наш дружный коллектив.  
\- Да, представляешь… Саундвейв приходил, притащил целый мешок, - поделился находкой Джаз, здраво рассудив, что кроме него никто не знает, что было в этом мешке. - Я хотел сходить к общаку, скинуть всё это.  
\- Хорошее дело, - смущённо улыбнулась Арси, - идём, - она вышла и выпустила новенького. - Ну что, попадался уже кто-нибудь странный? К нам ведь многие заходят. Кого только не встретишь.  
\- Да как сказать, - расслабленно отозвался Неисправный и взвалил на плечо сумку, - всякое бывало. Да и мне, честно говоря, намекнули, что обсуждать клиентов - затея плохая и бесполезная, - мех подмигнул своей Смотрящей визором. - Так что всё отлично. Нелегко, сказать по правде, временами непривычно, но и не страшно, как казалось в самом начале.  
\- А ты быстро учишься, это хорошо, - улыбнулась Арси. - Я тут перетёр с Мисфайером, он вроде доволен. Говорит, от тебя клиенты уходят счастливые. Продолжай в том же духе.  
Джаз согласно кивнул, а про себя удивился: почему вдруг фембот заговорила о себе в мужском роде? И даже больше - она казалась излишне спокойной, какой-то даже флегматичной… Это нормально?  
\- Ты мне нравишься, Джаз, - Арси жестом впустила (или впустил?) его в зал для собраний, - может быть, это не так уж и плохо, что ты вступил в наши ряды. Остальные привыкнут. Им просто нужно время.  
\- Надеюсь, - говорить о том, что многих откровенно напрягала причина его “перевода” из одной касты в другую, Джаз не стал. Это и так было понятно. - Ну что же, собственно, вот. Та-дам!  
Общак выглядел заполненным на добрых две трети. И это картина откровенно радовала взгляд новобранца.  
\- Ну что же, продолжим? - ухмыльнулся он. - Хорошо было немного отдохнуть, но работа не ждёт, верно?  
\- Да всё равно никого нет, - отмахнулась Арси, - идём посидим. Если что, Мисфайер нас свистнет.  
\- И мы примчимся на крыльях любви, - рассмеялся экс-Агент, - твоя взяла. Пошли.

*** 

Как Джаз и ожидал, подстава себя проявила. Когда Гримлок пришёл с проверкой, оказалось, что общак пуст, как минимум, наполовину. И вещей там хватало едва на треть. Звероформер скептично осмотрел выемку в стене и повернулся к Джазу.  
\- Недурно, - язвительно изрёк он, - сразу видно: талантливый Неисправный. Поздравляю, ты официально пополнил наши ряды.  
Вирл позади злобно загоготал, наслаждаясь откровенным поражением.  
\- Гримлок, клянусь, общак был почти полный, - вмешался Арси. - Собственной оптикой видел.  
\- Не защищай его, Арси, - осадил Неисправного тот. - Что скажешь, Джаз? Куда всё делось, раз Арси утверждает, что оно было?  
\- Не знаю, может, Вирл стащил? - пожал плечами тот. - А то я видел, как он прошедшей ночью уж больно активно кряхтел, таща что-то к себе в камеру.  
\- Чо на драку нарываешься? - яростно процедил вертолёт. - Щас устрою, оплавок. А ну-ка иди сюда.  
\- Тихо! - рявкнул Гримлок. - А если серьёзно?  
\- Если серьёзно, то я просто убрал всё в другое место, - отозвался Джаз, - потому что действительно видел, как в предыдущую ночь кое-кто, - он недвусмысленно покосился на Вирла, - тащил что-то к себе. И подумал, что будет лучше, если я в самом конце покажу, сколько мне удалось заработать.  
\- В официальном своде правил нет такого понятия, но говоря сленгом заключённых, это называется укрывательство, - сухо заметил Шоквейв. - За это обычно наказывают.  
\- Укрывательство - это когда ты стащил и никому не сказал, - парировал Джаз, - а я открыто признал, что не вывалил всё в общак сразу. Тем более, что я и не собирался оставлять всё это добро у себя. Мне банально безопаснее поддерживать с коллективом хорошие отношения, чем беспокоиться исключительно о своём бампере.  
\- Тащи, - велел Гримлок. - И впредь: всё, что для общака, должно лежать в общаке.  
\- Само собой, - послушно кивнул Джаз и притащил сумку в общий зал. Как хорошо, что утром он успел тихо проскользнуть в свою рабочую подсобку и забрать оттуда припрятанные вещички. Общак теперь выглядел ещё солиднее. Хотя изолетик было жалко…  
\- Хм, - задумчиво изрёк звероформер. - Хорошо. Шлак с тобой, болт ржавый, добро пожаловать к Неисправным! А ты, - Гримлок показал Вирлу кулак, - доиграешься.  
\- Как был стукачом, так и остался, - раздражённо стравил пар через вентрешётки вертолёт, когда Гримлок раздал оставшиеся указания и ушёл по своим делам. - Ничего нового.  
\- Слив информации не считается сливом, если окружающие об этом знают, - парировал Джаз, - я тебе говорил, что не стоит так делать, но ты меня не послушал.  
\- Да кто ты такой, чтобы тебя слушать?! - вскочил Неисправный. - Всего-то здесь несколько дней, а уже диктуешь свои правила. Может, ты вообще хочешь сместить кого-нибудь из нас или из Мусорщиков, м-м? Припёрся тут такой, самый умный. Поглядите-ка вы на него!  
\- Успокойся, Вирл, - сурово одёрнул его Арси. - Не то клешни поотрываю и в бампер тебе засуну, - пригрозил он. Она.  
Джаз быстро тряхнул шлемом, прогоняя странное видение. Только что Арси был самим собой, а через клик его осанка изменилась, а тон вокалайзера взлетел на пару октав выше. Поразительный переход… Интересно, от чего это зависит? И вообще, почему так получилось?  
\- Пошла ты, - фыркнул Вирл. - Влюбилась что ли? Так защищаешь его, как будто он твой партнёр.  
\- Не стоит нагнетать обстановку, - порекомендовал ему Шоквейв. - Ссора не приведёт нас к конструктивному решению сложившейся дилеммы. Мы должны обговорить вопрос и найти наиболее эффективный выход из данных обстоятельств.  
\- Чего-чего? - опасно сощурил линзу Вирл. - Чё ты сказал?  
\- Вот допиздишься, по башке получишь, - перевела Арси. - Усёк?  
Вирл буркнул что-то невразумительное, но, кажется, стих. Арси хлопнула Джаза по плечу.  
\- Добро пожаловать, - улыбнулась она, оголяя некоторые кривые дентопластины, - теперь ты в одной лодке с нами. Официально.  
Джаз кивнул: первый этап позади. Можно переходить к следующей фазе.


	2. 2.

К его немалому удивлению оказалось, что добиться стабильности на втором этапе плана оказалось проще, чем он думал. Страшно и немного неловко было только в первый раз, но хватило одного единственного случая, когда Джаз просочился в уборную для сотрудников, где проявил максимум мастерства и ублажил одного из постовых так, что тот едва не вырубился прямо на полу.  
\- Ты в Неисправных вроде всего-то несколько дней, а уже такие финты глоссой крутишь, - с уважением протянул Дирдж.  
\- Подожди месяцок, и я полностью заглочу твой джампер, - хохотнул Джаз.  
Это было опасно, но к риску подобного плана Неисправный готовил самого себя уже очень много лет. Недавно Роллер, столкнувшийся с ним в коридорах Спейсгарда, мельком оборонил, что если Джаз хочет работать на него и дальше, он не будет против. Но если заключённые прознают, что он снова стучит, никто ему не поможет… Ни Роллер, ни Дион, ни уж тем более их командир. Джаз понятливо кивнул, приветливо улыбнулся и похабно подмигнул начальнику отдела режима и надзора, бросив, что всегда будет рад его видеть в своей небольшой, но очень уютной рабочей комнатушке. Тем более, что там Джаз действительно постарался на славу.  
Бот с удовольствием обустроил рабочее пространство так, чтобы приходящие к нему клиенты чувствовали себя максимально расслабленно. Он отыскал у одного из Ювелиров Локдауна неработающий торшер. Пайпс с радостью обменял давно мозолящий оптику предмет интерьера на хорошую часть уников, а вдобавок - из благих побуждений и ради поддержания доверительных товарных отношений - подкинул Неисправному несколько потрёпанных, но мягких подушечек. Если бы Джаз мог, он бы хоть расцеловал скромного, но с предпринимательской жилкой барахольщика. А так пришлось заплатить, широко улыбнуться и поблагодарить от всей Искры. И пообещать небольшую скидку, если тот придёт вечерком его навестить.  
Подушки как таковые были Джазу особенно не нужны, но они неожиданно хорошо вписались в квадратную комнатку, создавая поразительную атмосферу уюта и расслабления. Арси заманчиво присвистнула в обеих своих ипостасях, ввалившись как-то к нему и оценив размах, с которым Джаз ответственно подошёл к поставленной задаче.  
\- Шлак, ну ты даёшь, - фембот огляделась, - квинтец. Давно я такого не видела. Ощущение, как будто я…  
\- Дома? - подсказал Джаз. - Возможно. Но поверь, это пойдёт нашим клиентам только на пользу. Знаешь, как они кайфуют? - подмигнул он подруге.  
Арси не знала и проверять не хотела. Она была выше всей этой сопливой хрени, но креативный подход оценила. Да и Мисфайер не стал препятствовать несколько необычному видению мира Неисправного. Главное, что клиенты платили и уходили довольные. Больше его ничего не интересовало.  
Хотя не обходилось и без скандалов. Тот же Блицвинг недавно завалился к нему опять, грубо отымел, а потом заплатил, но бросил вскользь, что он недоволен некоторыми неуместными комментариями Джаза к его скромной персоне. Доказать, что Неисправный только стонал и подмахивал бёдрами в такт рваным подключениям, Джаз, разумеется, не мог. Потому что слово клиента - закон. И если он недоволен, значит, так оно и было.  
По сути, у Неисправных не было никакой защиты от таких отморозков. Гримлок вмешивался только тогда, когда кто-то откровенно начинал скандалить и поднимал руку на обслуживающих его меха. Но такие инциденты происходили крайне редко, и все конфликты разруливал Мисфайер. А в его понимании конфликт мог быть исчерпан только в том случае, если Неисправный начинал стараться ещё лучше, чем был. И никакими доводами нельзя было вразумить лилового джета, что иногда клиенты врали.  
Джаз знал, что Мисфайер прекрасно отдавал себе отчёт в том, что не все меха приходили к ним с благими намерениями. Но делать что-либо с этим он не собирался ни в какой форме… Не орут и не проклинают их? Отлично. На остальное налить. Пусть Неисправные долбятся сами, как хотят. Джаз мог бы насолить Блицвингу или разругаться с ним в хлам, как иногда это делала Арси, но ему в категорической форме было запрещено попадать в карцера. Для Арси это было нормой, а вот его план мог пострадать. Поэтому приходилось терпеть и мириться.  
Но всё было не так плохо. Хотя бы потому, что Саундвейв стал приходить к нему неожиданно регулярно. Где-то раз в неделю. Он оплачивал сразу несколько часов уединения, после чего вытягивался на платформе и звал к себе Неисправного. Которого обнимал в течение всего выкупленного времени, иногда безобидно поглаживая и даже подкармливая сладостями. Джаз не раз пытался раскрутить его на интерфейс, но кассетник неожиданно твёрдо держал оборону. Это удивляло, но мех довольно быстро привык к тому, что у некоторых из заключённых был какой-то свой особый взгляд на мир. Саундвейву вот хотелось такой ласки… И если Джаз мог её подарить, пусть даже это была временная иллюзия, то почему нет?  
К новенькому Неисправному быстро привыкли, а когда один из новоприбывших абсолютно случайно помог Грэпплу поднять уроненные вещи, Джаз впервые познакомился с тем, что такое настоящая истерика. Хаунд клялся и божился, что не знал о Неисправных, умолял не отправлять его туда, но негласные правила колонии сделали своё дело. Очистить себя от грязи, которой казался мех, когда обращал внимание на Неисправного, было невозможно. По глупости влипший в отработку по самые локаторы Хаунд отлично показал это на своём примере.  
Конечно, через какое-то время он привык, но рвения и энтузиазма не проявлял, и Джаз краем аудиосенсоров слышал, как Гримлок снова спустился к ним, чтобы провести очередную воспитательную беседу. О тихих рыданиях, затаённой ненависти и сплошной ругани мех и так знал: он каждую ночь засыпал под эти звуки. Постепенно Хаунд привык, но было видно, что если что-то выйдет за пределы разумного, то он точно сорвётся и натворит какого-нибудь шлака.  
Пока Хаунд против воли привлекал к себе внимание, Джаз, наконец, решил переходить к следующему этапу своего Великого плана. Сотрудники администрации воспринимали его не так остро, как первое время, а хорошая репутация сделала своё дело. И кроме Дирджа на него стали поглядывать остальные постовые и даже парочка корпусных.  
Блэкаут оказался идеальным вариантом. Джаз приложил максимум сил на то, чтобы удовлетворить ненасытного заместителя дежурной смены. Вплоть до того, что на свой страх и риск пробрался к нему в рубку и дал отыметь себя так, что потом ещё несколько часов ноги дрожали, а порты, попривыкшие к частым интерфейс-контактам, слабо подмокали.  
В один из разов, когда Блэкаут зажал его, он вывел на экране компьютера увеличенное изображение жилого помещения медбэя. Там два меха ласкали друг друга, и Джаз даже узнал обоих: на платформе лежал Рэтчет - неплохой, но довольно замкнутый медик. А на нём восседал новенький - кажется, Дрифт, - которого, если верить слухам, закинули в медбэй почти просто так. Джаз пару раз подкатывал к нему, но мех начинал испуганно теребить то, что держал на тот момент в руках, вздрагивать, нервно оглядываться и бормотать под носовой конус что-то невразумительное, но, кажется, отрицательное. Джаз перестал к нему приставать, но это не мешало ему за ним наблюдать. Странным был этот Дрифт, каким-то другим.  
Они умудрились дойти даже до слияния Искр. Джаз глухо охнул, когда Блэкаут вдавил его в себя, ловя кайф и улетая в перезагрузку. Неисправный с кряхтением отсоединился от скрутки и развернулся прямо на коленях заместителя дежурной смены. Погрустив пару кликов о том, что у него самого никогда не будет таких отношений, как между заключёнными на экране, Джаз полез в систему, доступ к которой у Блэкаута оказался солидным.  
Было бы неплохо захомутать как-нибудь Миража - у него-то в досягаемости были абсолютно все личные дела осужденных, прибывших в исправительное учреждение. Но Мираж в свою очередь редко вылезал за пределы своего кабинета, а если и выходил, то ненадолго. Он позиционировал себя как одиночку, хотя никогда не отказывал в помощи, если к нему обращались. Заключённые много писали своим родным и близким, а ещё периодически бодались с Кибертронской судебной системой в попытках если не освободиться пораньше, то скостить имеющийся срок. И Мираж большую часть времени занимался тем, что отправлял чужие жалобы и информировал заключённых о приходящих на их обращения ответах.  
Однако подобраться к Миражу пока что не представлялось возможным, и Джаз занялся тем, что оказалось у него в доступе. Он давно не выходил на связь со своими осведомителями, пора было напомнить о себе. Набросав коротенькое послание и добавив, что ему нужно немного денег, кое-каких вещей и капельку информации из Высших Кругов, Джаз отправил сообщение по зашифрованному каналу одному из своих “работодателей”.  
Прошло три оговоренных брийма, и на экране мигнул значок входящего сообщения. Неисправный открыл его и быстро пробежался взглядом по тексту: в деньгах ему отказали, но посылку и информацию передать обещали. А ещё Безликий просил, чтобы Джаз повнимательнее присмотрелся к группе быстрого реагирования и максимально контролировал ход идущего расследования. Были вещи, о которых следователю Кибертронского следственного управления знать не стоило. Например, потому, что это могло помешать расследованию самого Джаза. А Джаз ведь не хотел, чтобы его план сорвался? Разумеется, нет. Поэтому, если получится, придётся поводить ГБР за нос.  
Джаз внимательно перечитал ещё раз текст сообщения, бросил быстрый взгляд на начинающего приходить в себя Блэкаута и стремительно удалил и затёр всё, что хоть как-то могло на него указать. После этого мех недвусмысленно застонал, накидывая на себя маску приятной послеоргазменной неги и потёрся до сих пор распахнутой приёмной системой о дёрнувшийся оголовок чужого джампера.  
\- Почему ты не даёшь в резервный? - прищурился Блэкаут. - У тебя неплохие порты для Неисправного. Я слышал, у тебя много клиентов.  
\- Нормально, - Джаз ласково потёрся щекой о широкий наплечник, - а резервный ещё предстоит чинить. Мне осталось накопить совсем немного. Ещё рейд?  
\- Не сегодня, - Блэкаут с явным сожалением захлопнул паховую броню, и Джаз послушно сполз на пол, слегка покачивая запачканными смазкой бёдрами.  
\- Слушай, а что насчёт убийств? - Неисправный обернулся. - Слышал, Хафферу сильно досталось. Уже нашли ублюдка, который это сотворил?  
\- Это не твоё дело, интер, - фыркнул заместитель дежурной смены, - сюда приехали те, кто хоть что-то в этом сечёт. Пусть они и разбираются.  
\- Я знаю, знаю, - смутился Джаз и скромно улыбнулся, но тут же помрачнел, - просто парни все как в масло опущенные ходят. Иногда даже коннектится не выходит, потому что в воздухе прямо витает всё это… Я не могу не переживать.  
\- Кто о чём, а шлюха о деньгах печётся, - хмыкнул Блэкаут. - А мне казалось, ты чуть более… эмоциональный.  
\- Я беспокоюсь не только об этом, - снова улыбнулся Джаз, - но это плохо. Убийства - это всегда плохо. Надеюсь, его посадят.  
Блэкаут глухо рассмеялся и поднялся.  
\- Тебе пора, - мех навис над ним, плотно прижимая к спине слабо подрагивающие лопасти. - Может быть, как-нибудь ещё зайдёшь.  
\- Зови, - Джаз быстро к нему прижался, выражая признательность и обрадованно прогнал цикл вентиляции, когда заместитель дежурной смены кинул ему в ладони несколько уников. - К тебе - с радостью!  
\- Интер поганый, - беззлобно буркнул Блэкаут. - Пошли уже.  
Он проводил Неисправного до коридора, по которому передвигались уже и осужденные, и другие сотрудники, и Джаз махнул ему, широким шагом направляясь обратно к себе. Но когда бот добрался до пятого корпуса, его по пути тормознул Фулкрум.  
\- Где ты был? - сурово поинтересовался он у Неисправного. - Тебя потеряли.  
\- Работал, - Джаз быстро огляделся и ссыпал в ладони надсмотрщика несколько шаниксов. - Я становлюсь популярным. Это же хорошо?  
\- Вполне, - смягчился и одобрительно кивнул Фулкрум. - Тебя Кап звал. Пошли. Я провожу.  
\- Что-то случилось? - посерел Джаз. На клик ему показалось, что его раскрыли. Только теперь уже по-настоящему, а не так, как тогда, когда он специально сдал себя, и его едва не убили за предательство общины. - Фулкрум?  
\- Успокойся, - отмахнулся тот, - он иногда всех Неисправных тащит к себе. Может, потрахаться захотелось ржавому болту. Его иногда накрывает.  
\- Ох, Праймас… а я уже испугался, - с облегчением выдохнул Джаз.  
\- А что, тебе есть, что скрывать? - прищурился Фулкрум. Они направились в сторону отдельной камеры, где обитал Король их корпуса. - Ну-ка, поподробнее.  
\- Ладно, каюсь, ты поймал меня, - неожиданно серьёзно изрёк Джаз. - Это я стащил из общака крии. Они так заманчиво поблёскивали, что меня будто наваждение какое-то накрыло! Я спёр их две ночи назад и слопал у себя в подсобке во время одного из перерывов.  
Джаз редко видел, чтобы Мусорщики смеялись. Мисфайер иногда улыбался, но чтоб смеяться!  
Фулкрум залился настолько громким хохотом, что проходящие мимо охранники покосились на него крайне неодобрительно. Джаз жестом дал ему понять, что пора закругляться, но мех, кажется, развеселился ещё больше. Он стёр светлую каплю омывателя, скользнувшую по щеке вниз.  
\- Праймас, давно я так не смеялся, - гоняя вентиляцию, признался он. - Я знал, что ты стащил конфеты, но чтоб сожрать их в один фейсплет в перерывах между коннектом!  
\- А ты как думал? - наигранно оскорбился Неисправный. - Знаешь, как иногда жрать хочется, особенно под вечер? Даже топливный коннект не спасает, если честно. Баки пустые, как… - мех с альт-модом гонщика неожиданно понуро опустил плечи, - как когда-то давно. Я жил на улицах, и мы с братом часто голодали. Это было не плохое время, но… Но я бы никогда не захотел его повторения.  
\- У тебя есть брат? - Фулкрум первым свернул на лестницу и подскочил: он часто забывал о том, что гул и вибрация от двигателей внизу ощущались сильнее, чем в их скромном уголке похоти и разврата.  
\- Да, есть, - согласно закивал шлемом Джаз, - его зовут Мейстер. Мы дуоботы, но он старше на несколько бриймов. Первым активировался, а потом и я.  
\- И чем он занимается? - поинтересовался Фулкрум. - Тоже сидит? - ухмыльнулся бот.  
\- Нет, что ты! - воскликнул Неисправный. - Он у нас гордость семьи! В Академии учится, потом в армию хотел пойти.  
\- А ты чего с ним не пошёл? - Фулкрум терпеливо дождался, когда его подопечный смахнёт с округлого капота несуществующие пылинки. - Как ты, кстати, вообще сюда попал?  
\- Я не поступил, - просто ответил Джаз. - Тоже хотел, но не получилось. Мейстеру дали общежитие, а меня просто вытурили… Мы и так скитались, как могли, и мне не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как жить так же, как мы жили до этого. Я иногда воровал, а в последний раз нарвался на излишне придирчивого богатея, который посчитал, что он вправе учить меня жизни. Вот и поплатился…  
\- А стучал зачем? - Фулкрум затормозил буквально за пару ступеней до выхода на площадку, где ровным строем стояли охранники, а поодаль за решёткой сидел их Король. - Ты не похож на дурака. Но зачем-то сдавал нас. Зачем?  
\- Я не буду извиняться за то, что делал, если ты об этом, - уклончиво отозвался Джаз. - Это казалось мне правильным, вот я и сливал кое-что. Да и то, если честно, ничего серьёзного. По сути, всё, что я им говорил, они и так знали. Тут же столько камер и прослушки! Даже у Сенаторов, наверное, нет такой навороченной системы безопасности, как на Спейсгарде.  
\- Возможно.  
Фулкрум казался равнодушным, но Джаз видел, что удовлетворил его любопытство ровно в той степени, в какой требовалось. Пожалуй, всегда лгать - не вариант. Иногда можно и нужно говорить правду. Например, как сейчас, про брата. Это была единственная капля истины, которую Джаз позволил себе допустить в разговоре с Мусорщиком. Тем более, что он давно не вспоминал Мейстера, и это слегка болезненно кольнуло Искру виной. В конце концов, ради близнеца Джаз и влип во всю эту отработку. Вплоть до нахождения в отряде Неисправных.  
\- Эй, старина, как жизнь? - громко поприветствовал короля Фулкрум. - Я привёл его. Этот оплавок, оказывается, работал.  
\- Где шлялся? - прищурился Кап, оторвав шлем от датапада с глифвордами. - Ох, болт ржавый. Иди сюда.  
\- Я вас оставлю, - Фулкрум неожиданно артистично поклонился и отчалил, оставляя их наедине.  
\- Здравствуйте, - вежливо поздоровался Джаз, подходя поближе и недвусмысленно покачивая бёдрами. - Фулкрум успел рассказать мне кое-что по пути. С чего начнём? - воодушевлённо поинтересовался он.  
\- Слово из шести буквы, начинается на “с”, - Кап бросил беглый взгляд на экран датапада, - бот-подлиза, который имеет с этого какую-то выгоду. Не подскажешь слово?  
\- Стукач? - не хотя и чувствуя, как против воли испаряется рабочий настрой, насупленно предположил Джаз. - Наверное.  
\- Гм, подходит, - довольно ухмыльнулся Кап. - Ну что же… подойди поближе, парень, я не кусаюсь, - мех чуть склонил шлем вбок, - только плююсь иногда. В особо противных ботов.  
\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что меткостью вас Праймас не обделил, - через силу, слегка напряжённо хихикнул Джаз.  
\- Это точно, - согласился с ним Король. - Итак, Джаз, верно? Нам с тобой до сих пор не удавалось поговорить. Мусорщики говорят, что ты неожиданно активно начал вливаться в коллектив Неисправных и познавать азы добротного коннекта.  
\- Это плохо? - удивился тот.  
\- Нет, неплохо. Скорее, это вызывает вопросы, - честно ответил тёмно-зелёный, местами побитый и блеклый бот. - Впервые за все годы своего паханства здесь - а сижу я довольно давно - я вижу, как кто-то столь легко принимает участь Неисправного и берётся за работу - не побоюсь этого слово - с энтузиазмом.  
Джаз молчал, не зная, что можно ответить. В глубине Искры показался росточек страха, что ещё один-два вопроса, и его всего просто вывернут наизнанку и докопаются до таких глубин, куда не заглядывал он сам, предпочитая игнорировать внутренних монстров. Но мех мысленно дал себе такого пинка, запретив бояться. Если он занервничает, Кап что-то заподозрит. Нужно сохранять максимум спокойствия и стараться деликатно обходить любые провокации, какие сейчас могут начать ему кидать.  
\- Ты стукач, Джаз, - не сводя внимательного взгляда со своего подопечного, продолжал Кап. - Не удивлюсь, если ты и сейчас продолжаешь заниматься тем же. М-м, Джаз? Ты продолжаешь на нас стучать?  
\- Нет, зачем? - пожал плечевыми блоками Неисправный. - Я усвоил урок и теперь ищу другие пути. Например, пытаюсь максимально быстро адаптироваться под новую среду. Это не так легко, как кажется, но чем быстрее я привыкну к своему… гм, статусу, тем быстрее смогу успокоиться и перестать нервничать из-за мнимых страхов, что что-то не получится.  
\- А ты нервничаешь? - моментально ухватился за отдачу Кап. - Почему?  
\- Ну… - Джаз позволил себе едва заметно вздрогнуть. - Из-за всякого. Сначала было просто непривычно. Многие приходили к нам, чтобы банально посмотреть на меня. Знаю-знаю, я сам виноват, но всё же это было неприятно. Хотя я не жалуюсь! - поспешил он убедить Короля. - А потом убийство Хаффера. Жуть же. А если этот кто-то приходил и к нам? Мне вроде и без разницы, а вроде и страшно: что, если он бывал у нас? Разве теперь мы в безопасности? Кстати, а на Спейсгарде часто кого-то убивали? - поинтересовался вскользь Джаз.  
\- Нет, - отрицательно покачал шлемом Кап, - не убивали. И случай с Хаффером - мы все обеспокоены этим, но раз здесь ГБР - или как их там? - пусть они и занимаются. Это не наше дело.  
Джаз с ним согласился, но про себя заметил, что Кап почти откровенно солгал ему: убийство Хаффера не могло не взволновать Королей. Наверняка Ноузкон ходил и что-то вынюхивал, а шестёрки то и дело вились неподалёку, собирая информацию. Хм… к кому бы из них зайти как-нибудь на интимную беседу? Тем более, что прошёлся до сих пор не опровергнутый слух о том, что к смерти заключённого приложил руку Тэилгейт. И это беспокоило особенно.  
\- Но мы отвлеклись от главного, - вернул Джаза в реальность Король. - На чём мы остановились? Ах да. Тебя в последнее время часто видят рядом с постовыми и корпусными. Что ты там делаешь?  
\- Трахаюсь, - без запинки отозвался монохромный бот. - Они платят не так, как осужденные, типа со скидкой. Но иногда вполне неплохо. И иногда получается выпросить какой-нибудь ништяк сверх того.  
Кап еле заметно прищурился, всматриваясь в самый невинный на всём белом свете фейсплет стукача. И чувствовалось, что он ему не верил. Во всяком случае, не до самого конца.  
\- Подойди сюда, повернись и расскажи в деталях, что такого могут предложить сотрудники, чего нет у осужденных, - велел он Неисправному.  
Джаз бросил быстрый взгляд на охрану: те как стояли неподвижными столбами, так и продолжали, игнорируя абсолютно всё, что происходило в комнате.  
\- Не бойся, сейчас здесь напряжения, ты не пострадаешь, - отбросил в сторону его сомнения Кап. - Ну-ка, открывайся.  
Джаз тихо стравил пар и послушно распахнул броню, скрывающую приёмную систему. Та до сих пор была покрыта плёнкой застывшей смазки и масла после коннекта с Блэкаутом. А о том, что творилось внутри, Неисправный и подавно старался не думать. Особенно когда грубые пальцы очертили контур порта, изучая погнутые и вздрагивающие лепестки защитной мембраны.  
\- Ну давай, рассказывай, - Кап просунул оба манипулятора между прутьев и теперь одним держал Неисправного, а вторым игрался с начинающим подмокать портом.  
\- Ну, недавно мне удалось выпросить у Дирджа компакт-диск с музыкой, - Джаз послушно развёл ноги шире и прогнал рваный цикл вентиляции, когда пара пальцев с лёгкостью вошла в него. - Притащил в общак, Арси особенно понравилась. Обоим Арси. Я… я удивился даже.  
\- Ещё, - Кап с откровенным наслаждением ощупывал Неисправного изнутри, чувствуя, как течёт по ладони смазка вперемешку с маслом. По камере поплыл вполне приятный аромат.  
\- Рамджет подогнал ненужный изолетик, - Джаз старался максимально сохранять самообладание, но когда в порту оказалось уже четыре пальца, он немного занервничал. Одно дело, когда его трахали джампером, и совсем другое, когда засовывали целую ладонь. Хотя спасибо, что Кап не был крупным меха. Тот же Блицвинг бы точно порвал его кулаком. И плевать, что он и так это сделал: джампером. Да так, что Хойст на одном из медосмотров вытащил из Джаза обломок опорного стержня скрутки. Это было безумно круто и жутко одновременно. - Красивый. Ох… Мисфайер разрешил мне его оставить.  
\- Лжёшь и не краснеешь, - Кап всё же пропихнул внутрь наполовину уже ладонь. - Всё это есть у Ювелиров и на барахолке. У Пайпса много разного шлака.  
\- Но не за бесплатно же, - рассмеялся Джаз и охнул, запрокинув шлем. - Шлак…  
\- Значит, за наживой полез, оплавок? - Кап протолкнул ладонь ещё глубже и замер, размеренно гоняя вентиляцию. - В тюрьмах не любят три категории меха: стукачей, крыс и мародёров. Либо ровно, либо никак.  
\- Я же делюсь! - воскликнул Неисправный. - И то… так не всегда… ох… Они сами приходят. И… ах, никто не говорил мне… можно или нельзя… вот я и… стал, - прерывисто вентилируя, сбивчиво ответил он.  
\- Хочешь узнать, что делают со стукачами, если дважды ловят их на одном и том же проступке? - Кап, как смог, наклонился к Неисправному. - Их…  
\- Осужденный Кап! - вперёд неожиданно шагнул один из охранников. - Начальник медсанчасти Фиксит информирует вас о том, что в скором времени придут несколько медиков для проведения внепланового медосмотра.  
\- С чего вдруг? - Кап отвлёкся от Неисправного, извивающегося у него на ладони. - Хотя не отвечай. Скоро сам всё узнаю.  
Охранник вернулся в строй.  
\- Тебе повезло, - Кап осторожно извлёк перепачканную ладонь из раздражённой приёмной системы. - Хм, резервным пользуешься?  
\- Нет, - вцепился в прутья клетки Джаз, - его чинить надо… пока нет возможности.  
\- Тогда терпи, - флегматично ответил Кап и снова насадил его на пальцы.  
Джаз запрокинул шлем и застонал, почувствовав теперь уже ощутимые искры где-то внутри.  
\- Было бы неплохо, если бы вы отымели меня через решётку, - с намёком добавил он в перерывах между стонами.  
\- Будь я помоложе на миллион-другой лет, может быть, - ухмыльнулся Кап, - но увы. Поэтому давай. Пока медики не припёрлись. А то они любят приходить в самый неподходящий момент.  
Но Джаз его уже не услышал. Разогретый корпус едва не сводило от судорог, и Неисправному только и оставалось, что насаживаться на пальцы и пытаться захватить побольше внешних искорок. Но этого было катастрофически мало.  
Мех извивался, раззадоривая сенсорику и пытаясь довести себя до ребута хотя бы так. Этого хватит, чтобы доползти до хаты, не сильно фоня. Будет хуже, если Кап сейчас сбросит его с руки и велит убираться к себе. Тогда точно придётся отбиваться (или всё же отдаваться?) всем, с кем Джаз столкнётся по пути? Приёмная система горела, и мех на периферии сознания отметил, что, кажется, где-то вдали мелькнула столь желанная перезагрузка.  
Ещё бы чуть-чуть, ещё совсем немного! Мех отключил оптику и позволил себе немного расслабиться, прогоняя все лишние мысли. Это помогло ему сосредоточиться и подумать о том, что не раз спасало его во время особо трудных коннектов, - о Мейстере. О его пальцах, ласкающих корпус; о глоссе, добирающейся почти до горлового клапана; о скрутке, идеально вписывающейся в чужую приёмную систему. Интерфейс для дуоботов был лишь дополнительным способом выразить их всеобъемлющую любовь друг к другу. И поэтому Джаз позволил себе на пару кликов окунуться в приятные воспоминания и, наконец, содрогнуться в поверхностном ребуте. Ну что же, и на том спасибо.  
\- Ох, - активировав оптику, Джаз заметил, что медики уже стояли перед камерой и ждали, когда он закончит. - Я надолго отрубился? - поинтересовался он у Капа.  
\- Не особо, - король терпеливо дождался, пока его заклиненные в порту пальцы выскользнут наружу, - я же сказал, что они скоро притащатся.  
\- Зовите ещё, - Джаз кое-как захлопнул паховую броню и шальной походкой от бедра прошествовал к выходу. - Увидимся!  
Кап кивнул ему, давая добро на уход, и повернулся к медсанчасти.  
\- Привет, Дрифт, - максимально обворожительно улыбнулся вызывающему любопытство и тонну вопросов новичку Джаз, - заходи, - подмигнул он смущённому нервному меха.  
Дрифт, возможно, что-то буркнул в ответ, но Джаз уже не слышал: по правде говоря, ему хотелось в дезку и завалиться отдыхать - на сегодня он наработался от всей Искры.  
Однако добравшись до камер, Джаз обнаружил там Саундвейва, подпирающего стену. Мех тут же вскинул шлем, заметив его. Неисправный про себя выругался: вот по закону подлости, наверняка сегодня его странному клиенту захочется, наконец, присунуть своему любимчику.  
\- Позволишь сполоснуться? - поинтересовался Джаз сквозь натянутую улыбку. - Я быстро.  
\- Разумеется, - Саундвейв кивнул шлемом в сторону его рабочей подсобки, - я подожду там?  
\- Конечно, - Джаз обошёл его и завернул в зал для собраний: там сидел Фулкрум. - Эй, я вернулся! Всё в порядке. Сейчас сгоняю в дезку и дальше, окей?  
\- Не заставляй его ждать, - нравоучительно бросил Фулкрум. - Ржавые и Гладиаторы у нас на особом месте, сам понимаешь.  
Джаз понимал… Он кивнул и пинками погнал себя отмываться. Но на его счастье, когда он, наконец, добрался до подсобки, Саундвейв привычно растянулся на платформе и позвал его к себе. Джаз лёг рядом, вытянулся и сам не заметил, как отрубился, мельком подумав о том, как нечто тёплое приятно укутало его и на короткое мгновение вернуло в те давние времена, когда Мейстер также лежал рядом, обнимал его и обещал, что всё будет хорошо. Всё ведь будет, правда?

*** 

Посылка пришла к Джазу довольно быстро, и Неисправный даже обрадовался, что кое-что ему удалось незаметно засунуть в один из тайников корпуса, а остальное без проблем вывалить в общак. По сути, ему почти никогда не было жалко своих вещей, чтобы делиться ими с остальными. Тем более, что Арси, Роллбар и Грэппл относились к нему хорошо. Шоквейв, как и ожидалось, и не скандалил, и симпатии не проявлял, но Джаз заметил, что с ним можно было договориться. А значит, стоило также поддерживать если не хорошие, то хотя бы нейтральные отношения. Хаунд, также привыкший к новой роли, всё ещё нервно вздрагивал и озирался, но уже перестал по ночам рыдать и теперь хотя бы просто молча смотрел в стену. Прогресс. А вот Вирл…  
Джаз перепробовал всё, но вздорный вертолёт как будто специально выбрал его врагом всего народа и делал всё, чтобы лишний раз испытать терпение нового коллеги по ремеслу. Даже к Хаунду он не цеплялся так, как к Джазу. Может, мстил за мнимое унижение во время испытательного срока новенького, а может, Джаз просто ему не нравился. Такое, как оказалось, тоже бывало. Блицвинг уже не первый раз подтверждал эту теорию. Однако повышенное внимание со стороны Вирла Джазу было только на руку: это позволяло ему постоянно помнить о том, что он под наблюдением, что у него нет права на ошибку, а значит, приходилось банально меньше лгать. Потому что любое слово, брошенное просто так, могло обернуться против него самого. И Джаз был даже признателен вертолёту за это в некоторой степени.  
Однако, раз обещанная посылка дошла, Джаз здраво рассудил, что пора было переходить на следующий пункт его плана. Повертевшись рядом с корпусными и другими заместителями дежурных смен (помимо Блэкаута ему удалось спутаться проводами ещё и со Стритвайзом, однако дальше Джаз не пошёл - нарваться на невидимого, но вездесущего Ультра Магнуса теперь было проще простого; а там и до дезактива реально недалеко), поласкав крох-Шестёрок, в порыве эмоций вываливших на него практически всё, что они знали, Джаз окончательно утвердился в том, какая ситуация сейчас развивалась на Спейсгарде.  
Следователь Старскрим и его группа быстрого реагирования поголовно опрашивали всех, кто хоть что-то знал, видел либо слышал. Командир Пакс дал добро на общение новенького Дрифта с внештатным психологом - Трепаном. Они проводили какие-то закрытые сессии в попытках разобраться, что же такого случилось в коридорах этой тюрьмы. Имя Дрифта не первый раз всплывало в тайном расследовании Джаза, и именно поэтому он запросил у своего покровителя на Кибертроне более подробную информацию по этому меха: пришедший ответ его удивил.  
Шлаково плохо было только то, что им запрещалось по сути пользоваться компьютерами. И если бы Безликий прислал информации на флешке, дела обстояли бы гораздо хуже, но он додумался залить ценные сведения на карту памяти и, обмотав её тонким слоем самой обычной фольги, засунуть в поддон из-под коробки сладостей. При сканировании посылки карту памяти даже не заметили и стремительно пробросили дальше. Джаз на клик совершенно искренне удивился тому, насколько безалаберной была дежурная смена, а потом подумал, что ему повезло. Дежурь сегодня Чейз, он бы засунул нос в каждую дырку. Так что это даже хорошо, что дежурил Рамджет: ему было плевать.  
Побродив по тюрьме, ублажив несколько меха и заработав кругленькую сумму, Джаз с самым довольным видом направился к Бичкомберу. Один из самых по-настоящему неторопливых меха заведовал на корабле-колонии в некотором смысле библиотекой. Иногда он брал тележку и развозил датапады по корпусам, иногда ходил целенаправленно по тем, кто просил что-то конкретное, а иногда - как Джаз сейчас - к нему приходили сами осужденные и просили что-нибудь выдать.  
\- Не думал, что у Неисправных есть время на чтение, - едва заметно повёл оптогранью Бичкомбер. - Здравствуй. Чем могу помочь?  
\- Привет, - Джаз терпеливо дождался, когда стоявший перед ним в очереди Фривэй покинет небольшое помещение со стеллажами, где аккуратным рядком были выставлены самые разные датапады. - Слушай, есть поэзия?  
\- Да навалом, - Бичкомбер качнул шлемом в сторону ближайшего к нему стеллажа. - Какой-то конкретный автор? Или просто сборник стихотворений?  
\- Наверное, лучше сборник, - Джаз прищурился, всматриваясь в потёртые бока датападов. - М-м-м… есть что-нибудь эпичное?  
\- Если только целые поэмы, - отозвался библиотекарь. - Короткие стихи, как правило, на какую-то конкретную тему: очень много о любви и сражениях. А если большое, то только поэмы.  
\- Хм, - Неисправный задумчиво закусил губу, - шлак. Жаль. Ладно, давай просто сборник, но чтоб стихов побольше было.  
\- Стило есть? - поинтересовался Бичкомбер и дождался кивка. - Заполни пока формуляр, я подберу тебе экземпляр.  
Джаз послушно принялся вбивать кончиком стило свои данные в новую учётную запись, которую Бичкомбер для него открыл. Как только он оставил размашистую электронную подпись, библиотекарь забрал у него датапад, сохранил данные и вписал первую книгу.  
\- Срок неограничен, но все датапады подлежат обязательному возврату, - проинструктировал он Неисправного. - Передавать на руки другим осужденным запрещено. Взял ты, вернуть должен ты.  
\- Принято, - улыбнулся Джаз, - спасибо, Бич! Выручил.  
\- Заходи ещё, - снисходительно кивнул тот, - бывай.  
Он махнул рукой удаляющемуся Неисправному и вернулся к своей работе: Мираж как раз недавно притащил несколько новых пачек с литературными произведениями, которые предстояло осмотреть, перепроверить, заблокирован ли доступ к Сети и нет ли там каких-то лишних программ, после чего описать, добавить в реестр всей библиотеки, а потом расставить в строгом алфавите по полкам.  
Джаз шёл дико довольный, когда перед ним вырос мех, которого видеть ему прежде доводилось только издалека. Циклонус и так казался мрачным ботом, а вблизи особенно. Неисправный поднял ошалелый взгляд на оперативника ГБР, но тут же растянул губы в улыбке и елейно поинтересовался:  
\- Привет, красавчик, чего ищешь?  
\- Поговорить надо, - буркнул тот. - Пошли.  
\- Время - деньги, - нахально рассмеялся Джаз, - озвучить прейскурант? Так и быть, тебе, как сотруднику, сделаю скидку. Особенно если тебе удастся хотя бы дважды заставить меня ребутнуться раньше себя.  
Циклонус проигнорировал подкат и жестом велел следовать за собой. Джаз пожал плечевыми блоками и, выпятив капот, гордо прошествовал следом. На них, как и ожидалось, смотрели, но Джаз не скрывался. В конце концов, конкретно сейчас стучать он не собирался. А вот осмотреться, самому задать пару лишних вопросов, вполне было можно. Только осторожно. Циклонуса, кажется, так просто не проведёшь. Хотя это и не удивительно… не зря же его добавили в состав ГБР. Неспроста ведь.  
\- Садись.  
Когда они добрались до комнаты, отведённой для допросов, Циклонус кивнул на стул за столом. Назвав дату и время записи, он навис над осужденным и спросил:  
\- Что ты делал в день убийства Хаффера?  
\- А когда это было? - искренне удивился Джаз. Но ему захотелось немного пошатать процессор оперативнику. Может быть, тогда удалось бы выспросить что-нибудь и у него лично. Циклонус бросил на стол перед ним несколько распечатанных цветных фотографий, и Джаз почувствовал, как на клик посерел активный слой краски. Он видел трупы, бывало, даже становился причиной их смерти, но то, что осталось от Хаффера… Это было действительно ужасно: разорванный на куски, кажется, будто бы при жизни. Мало кому можно было бы пожелать подобной участи.  
\- Я работал, - сухо отозвался Джаз: желание издеваться испарилось без следа. - Уточни лучше у Фулкрума или Мисфайера - это наши надсмотрщики - сколько у меня было клиентов и когда по времени. Они ведут учёт.  
\- Уже, - отрезал Циклонус. - Я у тебя лично спрашиваю, чем ты занимался в это время.  
\- Да не помню я! - обиделся Джаз: разумеется, это была очередная ложь. Он как вчера помнил, как снова отдыхал рядом с Саундвейвом, и тот рассказывал ему по памяти одну из старых поэм о сражении Праймаса и Юникрона. Но сдаваться так просто? Ни за что. - Знаешь, сколько у меня клиентов? Что я, помню всех что ли? Если на фотках стоит верное время, то скорее всего, я действительно работал, а не шлялся по Спейсгарду.  
\- Тогда как объяснишь это? - перед ним на стол легко легло ещё одно фото: на нём Джаз, утирая губы, выходил из мёртвой зоны - точки, не попадающей в объективы видеокамер. - Ты был на месте преступления незадолго до того, как Хаффера убили. Что ты там делал?  
\- А ты как думаешь, красавчик? - снова растянул губы в улыбке Джаз. - Работал. Я иногда встречаюсь с клиентами на их территории, либо в нейтральных точках, как в этот раз. Тогда я был с Тэилгейтом - он давно просил меня вылизать его, вот я и зажал его в мёртвой зоне, - с радостью пояснил Неисправный. - Начальство разрешает нам трахаться в коридорах, если мы никому не мешаем. Там тогда никого не было, вот я и присосался к малышу. А что? Тоже хочешь? - подмигнул он оперу.  
Циклонус снова проигнорировал подколку в свой адрес. Ярко-алая оптика безразлично рассматривала его фейсплет, словно изучая и запоминая всё до мельчайших деталей.  
\- Тэилгейт убил Хаффера, - сказал вдруг Циклонус. - Разодрал вплоть до болтов и гаек. Что ты знаешь об этом?  
\- Тэилгейт? Крошка Тэилгейт? - Джаз удивился настолько искренне, что сам себе поверил. Разумеется, он знал, что Тэилгейт был причастен к преступлению, но настоящая картинка только-только начинала складываться у него в процессоре. - Да быть не может, капитан, врёшь!  
\- Офицер, - сухо поправил его Циклонус. - И это правда. Так что рассказывай. Всё с самого начала, каждую мелочь.  
\- Ох… - Джаз заёрзал на стуле, - а можно мне тогда куб энергона? Баки полупустые, командир. Всё расскажу, клянусь портами.  
\- Сдались мне твои порты, - раздражённо повёл оптикой Циклонус и жестом велел видеокамере исполнить пожелание заключённого.  
Спустя несколько бриймов в комнату вошёл ещё один мех, которого Джаз уже успел рассмотреть поближе. Это был Уиллджек - насколько Неисправному удалось разобраться, конкретно этот мех был криминалистом: он досконально изучал место преступления, в буквальном смысле осматривая каждый миллиметр пространства и выискивая любую зацепку, которая могла помочь ГБР в раскрытии преступления.  
\- Держи, - мех, кажется, улыбнулся под маской и смущённо замерцал локаторами по обе стороны шлема.  
\- Стесняешься? - рассмеялся Джаз. - Да ладно, шеф, куда там? Ты, наверное, и не такое видел. Я всего-то самый скромный Неисправный на корабле. У нас есть кадры покруче. Ты знаком с Арси?  
\- Не отклоняйся от темы, - одёрнул его Циклонус. - Спасибо, - бросил он Уиллджеку, - свободен.  
Криминалист немного помялся, но вышел вон, заинтересованно поглядывая на Неисправного. Джаз же про себя окончательно определился с тем, кто был самым слабым звеном в ГБР: брать на абордаж Циклонуса бесполезно, а вот поприставать к Уиллджеку и пихнуть рядом пару жучков вполне было можно. Как бы только провернуть всё это?  
Джаз надорвал оболочку и собрался было пригубить топлива, когда за дверями что-то резко грохнуло. Бот максимально артистично разлил немного энергона и тут же раздосадованно зашипел, стирая пальцами вязкие капли. К счастью, порадовался Джаз, ему не придётся придумывать, как засунуть конечности в топливо, чтобы изучить состав и убедиться, не подсунули ли ему чего-нибудь. На внутреннем экране стремительно пронеслись данные состава, и Джаз безбоязненно глотнул: энергон был самым обычным.  
\- Итак, - Циклонус сел напротив и скрестил манипуляторы на честплейте, - что можешь рассказать?  
\- Да было бы, что рассказывать, - Джаз отодвинул куб. - Тэилгейт редко захаживал к нам, но пару раз бывало. А тут как-то недавно признался, что хотел бы поэкспериментировать, и мы договорились, что я подойду к нему в один из перерывов, и мы уединимся.  
\- Тэилгейт работал?  
\- Да, - покачал шлемом Неисправный. - Он как-то мельком рассказывал, что ещё до тюрьмы занимался утилизацией отходов, вот его и здесь кинули на такую же работу. Миниботы проворные и мелкие - им проще, чем остальным меха, шататься по узким коридорам и по вентиляции, которую регулярно надо чистить. У Тэилгейта в тот день было запланировано два перерыва, как обычно: один на обед, а второй просто на отдых. Вот мы и порешили, что я подойду ко второму времени.  
\- Хорошо. Что потом?  
\- Когда я пришёл, Тэилгейт уже был на месте. Мы уединились, а когда закончили, я забрал плату и ушёл, - пожал плечами Джаз. - Всё как обычно. Ничего сверхъестественного.  
\- Как Тэилгейт себя вёл? - Циклонус немногим ранее выудил из сабспейса рабочий датапад и теперь ставил в нём отметки. - Было что-то странное? Он о чём-то говорил? Переживал? Или, может, был чем-то расстроен?  
\- Без понятия, - признался Неисправный. - Как по мне, всё было просто отлично. Может, кто-то из его дружков - других миниботов - что-то знает, но не я.  
\- Разве? - оперативник поднял на него тяжёлый взгляд исподлобья. - Ты же разведчик. Тебе по роду деятельности положено знать обо всём, что происходит на корабле.  
\- Кто разведчик? Я? - ошалело мигнул оптикой Джаз. - Да вы что, кап… простите, офицер.  
\- Ты доносил на других заключённых сотрудникам администрации, - словно не слыша его, продолжил Циклонус. - Но тебя раскрыли и отправили в отряд Неисправных.  
\- Если вы решили озвучить всю мою биографию, то начали бы с самого момента активации. Чего мелочиться-то? - съязвил Джаз.  
\- Однако сомневаюсь, что смена дислокации лишила тебя способности наблюдать. Может, ты перестал стучать, а может, и нет, но ты наверняка что-то видел либо слышал. Такие навыки до конца жизни вбиваются в прошивку. От них так просто не избавиться, - припечатал Циклонус. - Рассказывай.  
\- Я ничего не видел, - Джаз залпом допил топливо. - А что касается моего понижения… Хех, да, я действительно поддерживал связь с администрацией и сливал кое-какие данные. Но если ты такой проницательный, командир, то наверняка знаешь, как и чем я расплатился за свою ошибку. Я до сих пор не до конца ощущаю корпус, у меня нет денег, а у тюрьмы нет возможности восстановить меня так, как хотелось бы. Я по сей день, бывает, просыпаюсь по ночам от чьих-то всхлипов. И если иногда плачет Хаунд. - наш новенький - то иногда плачу я сам. Потому что я такой жизни не хотел. Я прекрасно усвоил урок, который мне преподали другие заключённые. Я там, где мне положено быть, и занимаюсь тем, чем заниматься приходиться, чтобы выжить. И мне плевать, кто, где и чем занимается ещё. Меня волнует исключительно сохранность собственного бампера, а на остальных налить. Ты меня понял? - для пущей убедительности Джаз даже подался вперёд, нависая над столом. - Я ничего не видел, ничего не знаю. Да, я был с Тэилгейтом. Мы потрахались, он заплатил, а я ушёл. И что происходило я дальше - я без понятия. С меня никакого спроса.  
\- Ясно, - кивнул Циклонус. - Хорошо. Ты пока свободен. Если что-то вспомнишь, ты знаешь, где меня искать.  
\- Я без понятия, - фыркнул Джаз и поднялся. - Мне пора. Фулкрум опять ворчать будет, что я шляюсь непонятно где.  
Двери допросной спокойно разъехались, выпуская его. Джаз стремительно, кипя праведным гневом, вышел вон, сопровождаемый внимательным взглядом оперативника ГБР и поблёскивающей линзой видеокамеры.  
\- Что скажешь? - поинтересовался у камеры Циклонус.  
Старскрим по ту сторону линзы прищурился: сбрасывать со счетов этого интербота не стоило, но пока что он ничем не выдал ни себя, ни своих мыслей. Интересно. Тем более, что следователь мог поклясться, что когда-то давно, несколько ворн назад, они уже встречались. Возможно, есть смысл побеседовать с Неисправным лично.


	3. 3.

Добравшись до блока с камерами, Джаз стремительно пронёсся мимо подсобок с частично закрытыми дверями, зала, где раскинулся на скрипящей платформе Мисфайер, жилых камер и, наконец, собственной хаты. Неисправный раздражённо забрался на своё место и повернулся фейсплетом к стене: сейчас нужно было максимально долго держать в себе наигранный гнев. Так, словно его на самом деле опустили ещё раз, с чувством пройдясь по растоптанной Искре и напомнив о том, кем Джаз был, кем мог бы быть, а кем в итоге стал.  
\- Не понял, это что? - заметивший метнувшуюся тень Мисфайер объявился на пороге почти сразу же. - Твоё счастье, что клиентов пока нет.  
\- И не будет, - прошипел Джаз. - Я не в настроении.  
\- Тебя хоть кто-то спрашивал? - скривился джет. - Что случилось?  
Неисправный круто развернулся на платформе и, чуть погодя, соскочил обратно вниз, молниеносно подскочил к Мусорщику.  
\- О, ничего! - воскликнул он. - Просто меня вызвал опер из ГБР и отдрючил за всё хорошее. Сначала расспрашивал про убийство Хаффера, а потом решил напомнить о том, как нехорошо было стучать. Шлак, почему каждый второй считает своим долгом мне об этом напомнить? Как будто бы я сам не знаю, - распаляясь всё больше и больше, начинал переходить на повышенные тона Джаз. Так, словно его действительно всё достало до глубины Искры. - Я и так каждый шлаков день расплачиваюсь портами и глючащим корпусом за свои ошибки. Почему бы всем не пойти наболт со своими оквинтенно важными, а главное “оригинальными” комментариями! И этот Циклонус… ублюдок! Если я сливал информацию раньше, это вовсе не означает, что я занимаюсь этим сейчас!  
Мисфайер терпеливо молчал, пока Неисправный бушевал, шатаясь по камере из стороны в сторону и выливая накопленную за несколько месяцев ярость на того, кто попал под горячий манипулятор. Джаз иногда переходил на ультразвук, вскидывая руки и костеря всех, кого вспоминал. Ему было налить на то, что их могли услышать, что вообще-то некоторые Неисправные работали, и у них сейчас сидели клиенты.  
\- Ненавижу. Всех ненавижу. И тебя, и Блицвинга, и Саундвейва, и себя. Сука. Всех ненавижу, - рычал раздражённый Джаз. - Только и делаешь, что мило улыбаешься, пока руки тянутся придушить ублюдка. Я, блять, пытался влиться, все силы для этого приложил, а что в итоге? Как был мразью, так и остался! Спасибо, блять, огромное!  
Поток ругани постепенно иссякал. Джаз устало опустился на какую-то тумбочку, которой он не пользовался, и обессиленно уткнулся фейсплетом в ладони. Мисфайер до сих пор молчал.  
\- Закончил? - изрёк он, наконец. - Если да, сегодня можешь отдохнуть. С завтрашнего дня возвращаешься в прежний режим.  
Джаз неопределённо кивнул, словно говоря, что ему без разницы. Активный выплеск эмоций всё-таки истощил его, и меху на какое-то время захотелось забиться в угол и побыть с самим собой.  
\- И переставай истерить. Мне сейчас Хаунда хватает, - равнодушно добавил Мисфайер. - Бывай.  
Он ушёл, едва не зацепив воинственно встопорщенным закрылком стену камеры. Джаз на какое-то время затих, возвращаясь к норме. Стоило собраться, немного отдохнуть и с прежним энтузиазмом вернуться к исполнению своего плана.  
\- Эй, приятель, - проход загородил знакомый силуэт. Арси с любопытством рассматривал чужую камеру, поскольку в обычное время он редко приходил хоть к себе, хоть к кому-то другому просто в гости. - Чего вопил как резаный? Что стряслось?  
\- Жизнь стряслась, - грубовато отозвался Джаз. - Извини, Арси. Я не хочу разговаривать. Оставь меня одного, пожалуйста.  
\- У, какой бука, - оскалился тот, и мех понял, что перед ним раскрыла свою натуру фембот. - Да ладно, чувак. Я вообще не ожидала тебя сегодня услышать. Ты никогда не орал, как бешенный. Неужели всё настолько плохо?  
\- Арси, будь другом, отстань, - раздражённо отозвался Джаз. - Если я захочу поговорить о проблемах, то схожу к Фройду.  
\- Плохая идея, - ухмыльнулась та. - Фройд сам психопат, хотя неплохо скрывает это. Но мы с братом видим. Мы знаем.  
\- Почему это? - Неисправный дал команду на усиленное охлаждение и прогнал несколько циклов вентиляции, пытаясь остудить распалённый громкими воплями и хлещущими эмоциями корпус. - Он вроде неплохой бот.  
\- Неплохой, согласна, - Арси упрямо стояла на пороге, - да вот только переклинивает его иногда. А как появился этот новенький - Дрифт, кажется, - Фройда вообще понесло. Брат ходил к нему недавно, так наш дорогой психолог почти весь сеанс отвлекался на его распахнутое личное дело, что-то чертил там и почти не слушал нас! Вот ведь оплавок. Это, между прочим, называется непрофессионализм! - громогласно добавила она.  
\- Дрифт, говоришь? - Джаз на клик пригасил оптику: кажется, он не прогадал, запросив у Безликого максимум информации на осужденного Дрифта. Тем более, что прошёлся слушок, что когда-то давно его звали совсем иначе. Так, как знавал его ещё Мейстер. - Это странно. Почему вообще о нём столько говорят? И чего ты мнёшься на пороге?  
\- Ну ты же не приглашаешь, - ухмыльнулась Арси.  
Джаз снова стравил пар и выдохнул гораздо спокойнее, после чего жестом позвал её.  
\- Будешь конфеты? - поинтересовался он. - Дирдж недавно впихнул. Сказал, что даже не облизывал их.  
\- Ушлёпок, - рассмеялась фембот. - Давай, - она плюхнулась на захламлённый первый ярус кровати, и Джаз присел рядом, протянув ей початую коробку. - Ну-ка, что тут у нас? - фембот залезла внутрь. - М-м, вкусно. Ты пробовал?  
\- Я не люблю сладкое, - признался Джаз. - Но народ даёт, а я беру. Почему нет?  
\- Действительно, - Арси с причмокиванием облизнула испачканные в шоколадном масле пальцы. - Так вот… Дрифт. Ну, он же типа был свидетелем смерти Хаффера, вот его и таскают туда-сюда. А ещё он трахается с Рэтчетом, а так как у Рэтчета есть некоторый авторитет, его и оставили в медбэе. Хотя, если уж на то пошло, он должен был сидеть здесь, с нами.  
\- В Неисправных? - изумился Джаз.  
\- Да нет, на пятом корпусе, - отмахнулась Арси и с удовольствием раскусила ещё одну конфету. - В общем, Дрифт у нас популярен. А ты слышал про драку в общей столовой недавно? Так как этот хрен потом вообще в карцер загремел. А потом снова вернулся в медбэй, представляешь?  
\- Серьёзно? - Джаз с нескрываемым удивлением воззрился на подругу. - Его после карцера не засунули в камеру?  
\- Ага. А ещё у него типа очень серьёзное преступление, - добавила та. - Говорят, ему почти триста ворн строгача впаяли за убийство с особой жестокостью. Но я бы не сказала, что он мог кого-то грохнуть, - Арси слямзила ещё одну сладость. - Ты же его видел? Перепуганный весь, нервный. Кого он там мог грохнуть? Беззубого старого скраплета? - рассмеялась она.  
\- Если бы у нас была адекватная система правосудия, мы бы с тобой здесь не сидели, - назидательно отозвался Джаз. - И кстати… я никогда не спрашивал об этом, но…  
\- За что нас с братом загребли? - понимающе протянула Арси. - Да так. Мы с ним практически всю жизнь провели в борделе, и однажды клиенту не понравилось, как брат его удовлетворил. Он избил его, а потом уже я оторвала ему бошку. Вот и засадили, как видишь. И честно говоря, - фембот на клик удручённо сгорбилась, но тут же гордо распрямила плечи, - тут даже лучше. Кормят, выгуливают, разрешают трахаться вдоволь. Чего бы не жить?  
Джазу только и оставалось, что согласно кивнуть: действительно, что ещё для счастья нужно?  
\- А ты… ты всегда была с братом? - осторожно, чётко осознавая, что он ступает на опасную территорию, спросил Джаз. - С самого момента активации?  
\- Затрудняюсь сказать, это лучше спроси у него, - неожиданно спокойно отреагировала Арси. - Мне кажется, что да, но я могу ошибаться. Брату виднее. Хотя он в последнее время много спит, и поэтому мне приходиться брать на себя бразды правления! Но это даже весело.  
Джаз вдруг тепло улыбнулся ей, а про себя решил, что хватит с него откровенных разговоров. Вернее, чужих откровений. Спрашивать о том, почему “сестра Арси” говорила о себе в женском роде, хотя ни среди кибертронцев в целом, ни конкретно на Спейсгарде подобный способ общения и восприятия бота не был продвинут. Джаз пару раз за всю жизнь встречал столь необычных особ, но тесно никогда с ними не общался, и это его интриговало.  
\- Слушай, а ты не знаешь… я совсем не нравлюсь Вирлу, да? - поинтересовался он. - Я просто реально много пытался наладить с ним контакт - как-никак, мы всё-таки коллеги, а он ни в какую.  
\- Ой, не обращай внимания, - отмахнулась Арси, - он никого не любит, а после того, как к нам пришёл Шоквейв, и Вирл перестал быть единственным меха с эмпуратой, у него окончательно крыша поехала. Шоквейв, кстати, регулярно посещает Фройда, а вот Вирл забил огромный болт на это дело. А зря… Ему бы не помешало. С его-то приступами агрессии. Он, между прочим, ничуть не меньше меня в карцерах ночует!  
\- Значит, это дело заранее обречено на провал? - уточнил Джаз. - Ну что же, понятно, спасибо за комментарий. Теперь я знаю чуточку больше.  
\- А ты сам? - Арси с удовольствием подцепила одну из последних конфет и отправила в рот. - Ты сам-то чего такой хмурной?  
\- Да так… Успел пообщаться с опером ГБР, он мне всё настроение испортил, вот я и сорвался немного, - виновато ответил Джаз. - Честное слово, я не собирался так кричать и уж тем более обвинять кого-то в своих грехах.  
\- Всех иногда накрывает, - Арси дружески хлопнула его по плечу и случайно размазала несколько шоколадных капель по наплечнику, - упс, прости.  
Джаз отмахнулся, мол, ничего страшного.  
Они немного посидели в тишине. Фембот доедала конфеты, а Джаз думал: на самом деле его новый друг-подруга рассказал ему довольно много интересных и очень занятных вещей. Всё это следовало проанализировать и разложить по полочкам. Мех поднял шлем и собрался было спросить у Арси ещё кое-что, как вдруг по коридору разнёсся зычный окрик Мисфайера:  
\- Арси!  
\- Ох, шлак, - скривилась та и громко крикнула в ответ: - Иду! Ладно, давай, увидимся, - фембот доела конфеты, утёрла перепачканные пальцы о коленные шарниры и с довольной ухмылкой поднялась. - Приятно было побазарить. Я зайду попозже, если ты не против.  
\- Всего хорошего, - тепло улыбнулся ей Джаз, - обязательно приходи. Тебе я всегда рад.  
Фембот ушла, а Неисправный ещё несколько долгих томительных кликов смотрел в пустое пространство, лениво размышляя над тем, что когда всё закончится, может быть, он расскажет Арси всю правду. Просто, чтобы она знала и понимала, почему Джаз столько лгал, изворачивался и подтасовывал факты, добиваясь каких-то своих личных, хорошо скрытых от взгляда общественности целей.  
Мех ещё немного посидел, после чего всё же забрался к себе на верхний ярус, укутался в изолетик и активировал экран датапада. Карта памяти легко вошла в неприкрытый разъём, и спустя несколько бриймов Джаз погрузился в изучение личности армейского офицера Дэдлока, объявленного дезертиром и сбежавшего с миссии на Этере. Мейстер, помнится, сильно удивлялся, как столь крепкий и серьёзно относящийся к своей работе, положению и репутации бот смог легко и просто переступить через собственные принципы. Этот клубок Джазу ещё только предстояло распутать.

*** 

Пожалуй, толчком к тому, чтобы начать действовать чуть более активно, стало известие об убийстве Блерра, а после - о смерти Космоса. Джаз не верил собственным аудиосенсорам, когда Мусорщики собрали всех в их каморке для совещаний и объявили о трагичных новостях. Поражённо молчал даже Вирл, что ему-то было свойственно в самую последнюю очередь. Джаз с силой закусил губу, старательно сохраняя самообладание. Саундвейв загремел в карцер до окончания разбирательств, и мех чётко осознал, что оттягивать момент неизбежного уже нельзя. Интуиция и кое-какой опыт подсказывали, что пора было переходить к действиям.  
Как только их небольшая планёрка закончилась, Джаз одним из первых покинул пятый корпус и направился прямиком к корпусу Зеро, где концентрировалась вся администрация Спейсгарда и командир Пакс в том числе. Неисправный легко сливался с толпой сосредоточенно снующих в разные стороны меха, что и позволило ему без проблем добраться до кабинета начальника. Он собрался было постучать, но услышал приглушённые голоса и поспешил скрыться за углом. Подождав немного и убедившись, что оттуда никто не выходил, Джаз вернулся к дверям и, стравив пар, постучался.  
\- Командир Пакс, это осужденный Джаз. Разрешите войти? - громогласно объявил он.  
Джаз, признаться честно, думал, что его развернут и отправят обратно, но двери распахнулись, и командир жестом велел ему войти.  
\- Что у тебя? - устало и совершенно равнодушно поинтересовался он.  
\- Я хотел с вами поговорить, - прищурился Неисправный, рассматривая босса: на том, казалось, не было фейсплета. Видимо, всплыли какие-то новости, о которых было бы лучше никогда не знать. - Очень серьёзно.  
\- Это не может подождать? - Пакс устало протёр ладонями оптику, смахивая невидимые пылинки. - Мне сейчас не до тебя.  
\- Я работаю на Сенат, - сходу вывалил Джаз и не без удовольствия заметил, как напрягся командир. - Но если вам неинтересно, я зайду попозже.  
Орион Пакс бросил быстрый взгляд на двери и заблокировал их, а потом, подумав, накинул ещё и полог тишины. Джаз с достоинством оценил размах, с которым командир подошёл к беседе с ним. Хм, а если бы он решил просто поприкалываться таким образом? Босс за это его лично на винты раскрутил бы? Или нет?  
\- Почему я должен тебе верить? - сухо поинтересовался он. - Неисправный-доносчик. Да ещё и сдавший себя со всеми потрохами.  
\- Я специально, - с лёгкой улыбкой отозвался Джаз, - мне нужно было перейти на другой уровень, чтобы продолжать собирать информацию. А сдать себя оказалось самым простым и доступным способом. Хотя было больно, - чуть подумав, добавил он. Воспоминания о долгом насилии, кажущимся бесконечным, которое вершили над ним заключённые во главе с Блицвингом, до сих пор пробирали весь корпус неприятной дрожью.  
\- Вот здесь вся информацию по расследованию дела в отношении офицера Дэдлока, - Джаз с привычной лёгкостью простым щелчком отправил карту памяти на стол к командиру. - Опустим подробности того, как она ко мне попала и каким образом я её скрывал.  
Орион смерил его нечитаемым взглядом, но всё же достал датапад и вставил туда информационный чип. На некоторое время он погрузился в чтение.  
\- Даже у меня нет такого доступа к базам данных, - спустя несколько бриймов, отозвался Пакс. - Кто из Сенаторов тебя покрывает?  
\- Безликий, - с готовностью отозвался Джаз. - Я без понятия, кто это, но он всегда предоставляет мне запрашиваемые данные.  
\- И с чего вдруг ты решил раскрыться сейчас? - командир вперился в Неисправного довольно тяжёлым взглядом. - Пришёл и вот так просто рассказал обо всех своих тайнах… Что тебе нужно?  
\- На самом деле, есть кое-что, - Джаз с удобством растёкся по креслу, в котором сидел. - Это долгая история, но если коротко, то у меня был брат, которого убили. Я хочу найти того, кто это сделал. Я стал работать на Сенат, чтобы вычислить убийцу, и в конце концов выяснил, что его убийца где-то здесь, на Спейсгарде. Вам, командир Пакс, - специально назвал его по имени Джаз, - я готов выдать всю имеющуюся у меня информации, если вы разрешите мне убить того, кто причастен к смерти Мейстера.  
\- А как же его служба в военной академии? - чувствовалось, что Пакс усмехнулся. - До меня дошёл слушок, что Мейстер - вполне себе живой и здоровый - сейчас учится, пока ты мотаешь здесь срок.  
\- Я соврал, - горько усмехнулся Джаз. - Чего только не сделаешь, чтобы втереться к кому-нибудь в доверие, да, командир? - Неисправный достаточно резко перестал ухмыляться. - Например, у меня есть догадка, почему вы были не в настроении, когда я пришёл.  
\- У меня нет времени на твои загадки, - раздражённо отмахнулся от него шеф. - Ты уже знаешь, кто угробил твоего брата?  
\- Сенат хочет взорвать Спейсгард, я прав? - проигнорировав вопрос, уточнил Джаз. - Что же, как я и думал, - добавил он. - Когда я был на Каскаде, они поступили точно также. Наверняка сказали что-нибудь о том, что им не нравится деятельность колонии, что тут слишком много заключённых-рецидивистов, которые представляют угрозу для общества и всякое такое…  
Орион Пакс отлично справился с кликовым приступом удивления, но этого времени Джазу хватило, чтобы понять, что он попал в точку.  
\- Кстати, что удивительно… - тягуче произнёс он, - Сенат считает, что командир Каскада - офицер Мегатрон - мёртв, но нет никаких официальных свидетельств и подтверждений этому. Как думаете, ваш друг действительно погиб, или Сенат поленился провести более дотошную проверку? Интересно, почему?  
\- Понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь, - хладнокровно осадил его командир. - Мегатрон действительно был моим другом, но ты последний, с кем я стану его обсуждать.  
\- Как хотите, - равнодушно отозвался Джаз, - в конце концов, я пришёл сюда не для этого. И даже если офицер Мегатрон сидит сейчас где-нибудь под нами - мне налить. Я хочу только одного: грохнуть ублюдка, посмевшего лишить меня брата. Больше мне ничего не нужно.  
\- И тебе нужно моё разрешение? - слегка глумливо ухмыльнулся Орион Пакс. - Прирезал бы по-тихому, и всё. Списал бы всё на того бота, что мочит других заключённых. Одним больше, одним меньше. Тебе-то какая разница? Это моя процессорная боль.  
\- Ну… скажем так, - Джаз красиво закинул ногу на ногу, словно флиртуя с собеседником, - мне нужно немного больше свободы. Я проверю буквально пару фактов, а потом… Я не стану скрываться и просто кину его дезактивный корпус к вашим ногам. После этого делайте со мной всё, что хотите. Хоть на всю жизнь в Неисправных, хоть сразу в космос с простреленной Искрой. Налить.  
\- Конкретнее, - сощурил оптику командир Пакс, - чем я могу тебе помочь?  
\- Длительной свиданкой, - хмыкнул Неисправный. - Три дня вне работы, чтобы я мог заниматься только своим делом. И в идеале было бы неплохо, если бы меня никто не дёргал… Разумеется, я не буду открыто крутиться у всех под ногами, но и чтоб та же ГБР меня не трогала.  
Орион Пакс некоторое время задумчиво постукивал пальцами по столешнице.  
\- Карту памяти, кстати, можете оставить себе, - тихо добавил Джаз, - пользуйтесь ею, как хотите. Мне она не нужна.  
Офицер поднял на него тяжёлый взгляд.  
\- Спейсгард подлежит взрыву через двое суток, - изрёк он, - больше времени у тебя нет. Если ты не найдёшь убийцу и не предоставишь доказательства, у тебя больше не будет такой возможности. Никогда. И сегодня я объявлю об этом на официальном собрании.  
\- Принято, - согласился Джаз. - Разрешите идти?  
\- Пусть кто-нибудь из Мусорщиков занесёт мне твоё заявление на свидание сегодня же.  
Неисправный кивнул и поднялся. Часть дела сделана. Оставалось совсем чуть-чуть.

*** 

Уиллджека оказалось расколоть проще простого. Он настолько смутился и оказался не готов к атаке, когда Джаз зажал его в тёмном углу и принялся расспрашивать о ходе расследования. Учёный опешил до такой степени, что вывалил едва ли не всё, что знал, и Джаз в благодарность орально ублажил его, чтобы криминалисту не стало совсем обидно, когда он осознаёт, кому и что он растрепал.  
Следующим на повестке дня стал Трепан - тут Неисправному пришлось постараться покруче. Провести психолога было непросто, и Джаз здраво рассудил, что лгать не было смысла. Он пришёл к нему с откровенной просьбой, приправленной толикой правды, чтобы расспросить поподробнее о Фройде.  
Трепан долго мялся, но увидев разрешение от командира Пакса с его личной подписью (пришлось хорошенько постараться, чтобы Сэндсторм состряпал ему грамотный и удивительно похожий на оригинал документ за подписью начальника - благо, свежая подпись имелась на разрешении, которое Джаз джоором ранее забрал у удивлённого Мисфайера), психолог всё же скудно, но ответил на пару вопросов. Джаз ушёл вполне довольным. И даже успел услышать из-за дверей, как Трепан бросился связываться со Старскримом: с этого момента счёт пошёл на бриймы.  
Бот совершенно искренне считал, что за ним вот-вот объявят погоню, когда по кораблю разнёсся голос командира Пакса, и он объявил о чрезвычайной ситуации на Спейсгарде. Офицер Орион Пакс объявил о том, что все работы осужденных временно приостанавливаются, а сами заключённые должны прошествовать к своим камерам, включая тех, кто в обычное время ночевал где-то ещё. Например, в медбэе либо в рабочих подсобках, как Неисправные.  
Джаз навострил локаторы. Энергон вскипал в магистралях, но мех стальной силой воли подавил эмоции: сейчас важен холодный рассудок и ничего больше. Ему нужно где-то спрятаться и переждать бурю. Командир собирал всех в корпусе Зеро, включая ГБР, что позволяло Джазу избежать слишком скорой встречи со следователем Старскримом. Действовать нужно было быстро, и шанс для этого представился просто идеальный.  
Идея пришла в шлем быстрее, чем Джаз её осознал: если всю администрацию стягивали на посты и в холл, где проводились собрания, значит, некоторая часть рабочих подсобок, где сотрудники отдыхали и обедали каждый в своё время, сейчас пустовала. Джаз стремительно огляделся: к нему пока не подходили, собираясь отвести к камере, а это означало только одно - пора делать ноги. Неисправный решительно направился в сторону пятого блока, понятливо кивнув наткнувшегося на него взглядом Октану, и проскользнул в одну из подсобок, когда тот отвернулся. В толкучке никто и не заметил, как исчез сосредоточенный мех с расцарапанными жутким клеймом корпусом.  
На его счастье, подсобка пустовала, и Джаз максимально сгруппировался, сворачивая поля и затихая в самом тёмном углу на случай, если кто-то ввалится сюда за чем-нибудь ненужным. Если верить внутреннему хронометру, прошло целых двадцать томительных бриймов, прежде чем топот ног за дверями стих, и Спейсгард погрузился в тревожное молчание. Джаз выбрался из укрытия и поспешил к кабинету психолога. Видеонаблюдение работало в штатном режиме, и ему придётся постараться проскользнуть мимо камер так, чтобы его не раскрыли раньше времени.  
Вот тут-то и пригодились знания Неисправного, который перетрахался с половиной корабля абсолютно во всех укромных местах, которых было немного, но хватало, чтобы перебежками подобраться к пункту назначения. Джаз осторожно дёрнул дверь и с радостью обнаружил, что та заперта: да так, что было понятно - Фройд куда-то ушёл. Мех присел перед замком и принялся колдовать над ним: если удастся натыкать в кабинете штатного психолога жучков, то хватит буквально дня для сбора доказательств. И если Джаз прав… он прищучит гада, как и обещал командиру, и бросит его серый корпус тому под ноги.  
Взломать замок оказалось неожиданно легко: то ли Фройд был настолько уверен в себе и в том, что к нему в кабинет никто не вломится, то ли закрыл он своё обиталище впопыхах. Джаз не знал и знать не хотел. Выщелкнув из запястья пару дополнительных кабелей, он осторожно сменил код активации на более простой и только хотел было скользнуть внутрь, как услышал еле заметный шорох. Вздёрнув локаторы, мех насторожился: шлак, Фройд возвращался. Джаз рывком выудил провода из замка и бросился наутёк, на подсознательном уровне вспоминая давнее прошлое: Мейстер потратил много времени на то, чтобы научить его передвигаться бесшумно и орудовать руками так, чтобы окружающие ещё долго не замечали, что их обокрали.  
\- Мне нужен Дрифт, - инструктировал психолог Дирджа. - Сейчас же.  
\- Но на корабле критическая ситуация, осужденные должны содержаться в камерах, - вторил его огромный летун.  
\- Я прекрасно осведомлён о ситуации на Спейсгарде, - теряя терпение, несколько резко бросил Фройд. - Но вопрос не терпит отлагательств. Психическое здоровье моих пациентов для меня важнее. Это медицинская этика, вам, Дирдж, её не понять. Так что будьте любезны… Приведите осужденного Дрифта ко мне сейчас же. Это очень важно и может помочь расследованию убийств.  
\- Что же вы сразу-то не сказали? - с облегчением стравил пар Дирдж. - Сейчас будет.  
Фройд открыл дверь, даже не заметив того, что ему не пришлось деактивировать её. Видимо, психолог был настолько погружен в себя и историю с Дрифтом, что банально не обратил на это внимания. Удача? Джаз в неё не особо верил и мысленно поставил галочку быть наготове: если Фройд прознал, что он на крючке, то ситуация с лёгкостью могла усугубиться. Джаз пятился, но Дирдж подступал быстрее, и бот снова решился скрыться так же, как сделал это в самом начале.  
Дверь подсобки тихо затворилась, а через пару кликов мимо прошёл озадаченный постовой. Джаз с облегчением стравил пар и обернулся. Тандеркрекер, прижимающий к кокпиту Миража, посерел. Мираж поджал губы, явно судорожно обдумывая будущие перспективы. Джаз недоумённо воззрился на них, словно не до конца понимая, что он видел перед собой.  
\- У меня есть отличная идея, - тихо изрёк он, - я не видел вас, вы меня.  
\- Идёт, - буркнул Мираж.  
\- Пошёл вон, - Тандеркрекер ещё сильнее обхватил низенького Миража, словно защищая от посторонних глаз.  
\- Ага, сейчас, - Джаз неуклюже пошатнулся и всё же сделал кадр с оптики: да, это нечестно, но если всё сложится, то он просто потом удалит его, и всё. Ничего личного. - Увидимся.  
Сикер жестом послал его сосать чужие болты, и Джаз, хмыкнув, выбрался наружу. Первый шок прошёл, и Неисправный про себя подумал, что если он переживёт ближайшие несколько джооров, то обязательно потом переговорит с Тандеркрекером - одним из тех немногих меха, которые никогда не путались проводами и не ступали на территорию Неисправных.  
Добравшись до ближайший мёртвой зоны, Джаз засел в засаду: он внимательно присматривался и вслушивался во всё, что происходило вокруг, и когда вдалеке послышался голос Дрифта, бот снова напрягся, готовясь… к чему-нибудь. Почему-то это казалось странным, что Фройд вдруг резко решил переговорить с их звездой. Да, Дрифт вызывал вопросы, но неужели уничтожение корабля было менее важной темой? Да разобрались бы потом с ублюдком, крушащим осужденных. Неужели свой собственный актив отходил на задний план?  
Даже со стороны Джаз заметил, каким подавленным выглядел Дирдж. И это только укрепило в нём мысль, что командир Пакс, судя по всему, озвучил сотрудникам приказ Сената. Дрифт споткнулся, но летун подхватил его, поставил на ноги и жестом указал на дверь.  
\- В чём дело, Дирдж? - тихо поинтересовался осужденный. - Что с тобой? Почему на корабле так тихо? Что-то случилось?  
\- Всё в порядке, - голос выводного дрогнул, и он нервно обернулся, словно убеждая самого себя, что никто не видит его позора. - Иди. Фройд ждёт тебя.  
Дрифт несколько кликов рассматривал его, но потом кивнул и, постучавшись, вошёл внутрь. Дирдж плотно прикрыл створки, развернулся и широким шагом направился к холлу, где командир Пакс распинался перед своими подчинёнными. Джаз ещё немного посидел в укрытии, после чего стремительно бросился к кабинету психолога. Подключившись к замку, он аккуратно прикрутил настройки полога тишины и стал свидетелем очень интересного разговора…

… Фройд усадил погружённого в транс Дрифта обратно и потянулся за его личным делом. Шлак, придётся хорошенько подкорректировать имеющуюся информацию. А ещё нужно как-то объяснить столь резкий сдвиг в психике его подопечного. Плохо дело, если честно. Репутация у Фройда хоть и была безупречной, но давние опыты и скандал на их почве нет-нет, но притягивали к себе лишнее внимание. Благодаря Дрифту и его сеансам психотерапии с Трепаном, ГБР затребовала с Кибертрона его личное дело. А это напрягало.  
Психолог настолько погрузился в хладнокровные размышления, что не сразу услышал шорох за спиной. Но клика для осознания хватило, и мех резко бросился в сторону, когда незваный гость попытался напасть на него сзади и вцепиться в шейные магистрали. Фройд врезался плечом в распахнутый стеллаж с личными делами другим осужденных и, наконец, обернулся.  
\- А ты здесь что забыл? - едва заметно удивился он. - Прости, Джаз, у меня сейчас нет времени на душещипательные разговоры.  
\- И не надо, - сухо отозвался тот, - я пришёл тебя убить.  
Их борьба была недолгой.  
Джаз сшиб со стула Дрифта, и тот безвольной куклой растянулся на полу в стороне, с трудом поджав колени к груди и уткнувшись в них носом. Неисправный нападал резко, рассудительно, цепляя и изучая противника. Фройд же даже не пытался оправдываться, и Джаз посчитал, что это и будет его доказательством. Тем более, что он вполне успешно записал часть разговора психолога и его пациента, чтобы в случае чего предоставить командиру улики. А если удастся стащить со стола датапада с фальшивой записью и привести Дрифта в чувства, чтобы он подтвердил его слова, будет вообще отлично.  
И хотя Фройд, кажется, уставал быстрее, проблем об этого меньше не становилось. Психолог вдруг остановился и вперился в бота самым цепким, самым противным взглядом, на какой только был способен. Джаз замешкался на клик, но этого времени хватило, чтобы до сознания стали долетать его слова.  
\- Расслабься, Джаз, тебе не о чем волноваться, - удивительно приятно, почти нежно и ласково произнёс Фройд, - слушай меня - я твой якорь.  
Джаз тряхнул шлемом, но обволакивающий туман, дурманящий разум, никуда не девался. Наоборот, он только усилился. Неисправный с ужасом вспомнил, что забыл о самом главном оружии психолога - о его голосе. И о том, что Фройд, как и многие меха, посвятившие свой актив работе с психикой, владел различными техниками гипноза, одна из которых удачно сработала на нём.  
Корпус налился свинцом, и Джаз почувствовал, как оседает тяжким грузом на пол: ярко светящаяся оптика Фройда начинала расплываться, и Неисправный предпринял последнюю попытку вернуть себя в строй - он выщелкнул когти и со всего размаха всадил их в чувствительный коленный шарнир. Боль на клик отрезвила его, и Джаз глухо вскрикнул, завалившись вперёд. Шлак, судорожно думал он, как обезопасить себя от этого чарующего голоса?!  
Мех выкрутил настройки аудиосенсоров на минимум и выругался, когда понял, что не может их отключить: глючащий корпус снова подвёл его, но на этот раз по-крупному. Сигналы из мозгового модуля просто не доходили до требуемых участков систем. Видимо, бота слишком сильно отпинали по голове, когда узнали, кем он был. В памяти, словно из ниоткуда, всплыла вдруг старая кибертронская песенка - её частенько напевали в трущобах после полуночи, когда на город опускалась ночь, и меха оставались наедине с собой и своими мыслями. Мейстер тоже знал её, и слова зазвучали в сознании его голосом. Удивительно.  
Фройд настороженно отнёсся к тому, что его противник замер. Он ловко выудил из-под стола прикреплённый лазерный пистолет и, передвинув затвор, направил дуло на интербота. Но тот не шевелился - мех смотрел куда-то сквозь него, погружённый глубоко в себя и не слышавший ничего из того, что происходило в окружающем мире. Психолог медленно приблизился к нему, брезгливо пнул наркомана, хнычущего под ногами, и наставил оружие прямо в лоб Неисправного.  
Джаз пришёл в себя быстрее, чем ожидал. Музыка играла в аудиосенсорах, а расплывающаяся оптика фиксировала больше силуэт штатного психолога, но никак не его яркие окуляры, которые так манили, обещая что-то очень светлое и чистое. Дуло пистолета Джаз, скорее, почувствовал нежели увидел. Ему показалось, что он прямо клик в клик ощущает, как стремительно разогревается оружие, готовясь произвести выстрел. И это предчувствие вкупе с голосом Мейстера придало ему сил.  
Фройд, кажется, что-то сказал, но Джаз пропустил его слова мимо аудиосенсоров. Он рывком выбил пистолет из хрупкой ладони психолога, дёрнул его на себя и вонзил тому когти в подбородок, пробивая хрупкий металл, скрытый дополнительной маской. Кажется, у Фройда не было подбородка как такового. И это его погубило…  
Джаз несколько бриймов стоял, вслушиваясь в прекрасную мелодию, не чувствуя текущего по щекам омывателя и наслаждаясь тем, как медленно затихает корпус напротив. Зрение постепенно восстанавливалось, и Неисправный уже видел, как гасла оптика психолога, как тёк внутренний энергон по пальцам, как содрогались длинные, несуразные конечности и как затих теперь уже дезактивный корпус на его руке. Мех попридержал Фройда и осторожно снял его с когтей. Почти переставший течь внутренний энергон, ощутив свободу, хлынул с удвоенной силой, и Джаз отшатнулся, когда его оросило целым потоком тёплых струй.  
Дрифт на полу захныкал, когда заметил ярко-розовые, обманчиво живые капли энергона, забрызгавшие интербота с самого шлема по кончики супинаторов. Мех сжался ещё сильнее, не помня себя, задрожал, может, даже заплакал. Неисправный терпеливо дождался, пока серый дезактивный корпус штатного психолога рухнет на пол, после чего сам сполз по стеллажу вниз. Его начало колотить, и Джаз с ужасом осознал, что он добился своего. Но что теперь?  
Да, он отомстил за Мейстера. Ему стало легче? Тем более, что он твёрдо знал: не только Фройд был виноват в его смерти. Насколько Джазу удалось разобраться, этот психопат работал не один. Фоторобот, который мех выпытал у бедного Уиллджека, надёжно хранился в архивах памяти, и Неисправный про себя решил, что и до этого ублюдка он ещё доберётся. Но на сегодня хватит, право слово! Тем более, если Спейсгард взорвётся. Мало ли, что там решил командир Пакс… К нему в бошку залезть было проблематично. Не то что к этому Дрифту. Джаз резко к нему обернулся.  
\- Дрифт, ты слышишь меня? - не чувствуя перенапряжённого корпуса, Джаз добрался до скулящего бродяги. - Эй, Дрифт?  
Мех неуверенно кивнул, когда его мягко коснулись и усадили на полу.  
\- Слушай… ты можешь рассказать мне кое о чём?  
Дрифт снова послушно кивнул.  
\- Ты знал Мейстера? - поинтересовался мех. - Он часто бродил по трущобам: иногда помогал беднякам, иногда таскал уники у богатеев. Ты встречался с ним?  
Дрифт снова закивал, начиная покачиваться на месте взад-вперёд так. Выглядел он в этот момент так, словно минимум половину жизни провёл в психушке. Хотя Джаз не удивился бы, узнай он, что так и было.  
\- Дрифт, пожалуйста, сосредоточься, - Неисправный крепко сжал его плечи, всматриваясь в безучастную оптику, словно надеясь найти там хоть какой-то отклик. - Мейстер. Ты его знал. Он погиб. Ты знаешь, кто его убил?  
\- Без глаз, - с трудом выдавил из себя бродяга и схватился за шлем. - Без глаз. Он говорил. Постоянно говорил. Обещал встретиться. Обещал… щал…  
Дрифт всхлипнул. Омыватель хлынул по щекам, и бот снова завалился набок, скрутился комком, не в силах справиться с воспоминаниями, столь легко всплывающими в подсознании. Джаз попытался ещё несколько раз его позвать, но Дрифт уже уехал.  
Его разум заблокировал самого себя от опасных воспоминаний, и теперь мех выглядел практически безжизненной куклой, покорной и безропотной. Неисправный на долю клика позволил себе отвлечься и подумать о том, что вот такие меха больше всего пользовались популярностью в интер-клубах. С ними можно было делать всё, что Искре угодно, и они никогда не сопротивлялись, снося любые пытки, любое насилие, направленное на их изломанные и побитые активом корпуса.  
Джаз болезненно щёлкнул себя разрядом по колену, возвращаясь к реальности. Отвлекаться больше нельзя: он сделал то, ради чего пришёл сюда. И хотя всё сложилось совсем не так, как он планировал, своей цели бот достиг. Продолжая охлаждать разгорячённый корпус, Джаз поднялся и перешагнул через дезактив штатного психолога, задавливая в себе позывы склониться над ним и слить литр-другой отработки через верхний шлюз. Неисправный схватил датапад с фальшивой записью голоса Дрифта и повернул к себе его личное дело.  
Даже не особо вчитываясь, бросив лишь один взгляд на текст, выхватывая отдельные слова, Джаз уже понял, что Фройд действительно был психопатом. Как и говорила Арси. Методично-дотошное описание всех реакций, слов, жестов и взглядов Дрифта покоилось прямо ним. Джаз забрал ценную информацию и хотел было отвернуться, но внезапно зацепился взглядом за открытый стеллаж и подумал: а почему бы и нет?  
Личное дело Арси нашлось быстрее, чем Неисправный ожидал. Он активировал экран и пробежался беглым взглядом по их досье: шлак, всё гораздо хуже, чем ему казалось в самом начале. Фройд не просто вёл или курировал своих подопечных: он так же, как и в случае с Дрифтом, записывал всё вплоть до мельчайших подробностей жизни каждого из двух меха, запертых в одном теле. И может, всё было бы не так страшно, если бы не пометка ярко-красным шрифтом: “связаться с профессором Джиаксусом, уточнить информацию о его методах расщепления личности”. Ниже был прикреплён видео-файл, по стоп-кадру которого Джаз понял, что ничего хорошего его там не ждёт. Недолго думая, бот прихватил и его.  
Следующий датапад принадлежал Вирлу - его Неисправный схватил просто из любопытства: может быть, там кроется ответ на вопрос о том, почему Вирл так сильно его ненавидит? Джаз активировал экран и бегло пробежался по тексту. Вроде ничего особенного, но Фройд отмечал повышенный уровень агрессии, полное отсутствие эмпатии, а также заниженный уровень осознания чувства удовольствия. Это звучало странно. Неужели Вирл был таким грубым только потому, что коннектился и не получал с этого никакой отдачи? Вот это жесть…  
Джаз прокрутил вниз неожиданно короткую информацию. Да, Фройд записывал стандартные показатели, как делал это с большинством осужденных, но ничего особо интересного там не нашлось. Кроме приписки в самом низу, что необходимо почаще сверять полученные данные с данными о другом меха, пережившим эмпурату. С Шоквейвом. Джаз тут же залез в стеллаж и отыскал там датапад с именем сенатора. Открыв его, первое, на что он наткнулся, было: “продолжать интенсивное наблюдение вкупе с прописанным препаратом”. Неисправный резко встряхнул шлем и снова всмотрелся в слова: нет, ему не показалось. Шоквейв действительно сидел на каких-то лекарствах… Поэтому Фройд их сравнивал? Одного, отрёкшегося от таблеток, и второго, всецело им доверяющего? Мерзавец.  
Джаза неприятно пробрало. То есть получалось, что все осужденные и вообще пациенты Фройда были для него всего лишь материалом? Подопытные образцы, которые следовало изучать? Трепан упоминал, что Фройд с большим рвением занимался исследованием психопатологических реакций. А кто как ни мех с расщеплением личности или боты, пережившие процесс эмпураты, лучше всего подходили под эту категорию? В своё личное дело Джаз заглядывать не стал, хотя было интересно. Он просто схватил датапад и засунул его в один из тайных сабспейсов - потом, как будет время, он его изучит. Остальные терминалы перетекли в менее скрытые подпространства, и Джаз обернулся, стравив пар. Дрифт перестал плакать, но взгляд как был безжизненным, так и остался. Неисправный-стукач вернулся к нему и мягко коснулся плечевых блоков, привлекая к себе внимание.  
\- Эй, Дрифт, - позвал он бродягу, - вставай. Мы уходим.  
Наркоман кое-как поднялся, отчаянно цепляясь за чужие манипуляторы, и замер, не соображая куда идти. Поразительная открытость. Дрифту в буквальном смысле насильно распахнули Искру, и любой плевок - даже самый безобидный - мог уничтожить его в течение одного клика. Страшное состояние. Джаз такого даже врагу бы не пожелал.  
\- Просто иди за мной, хорошо? - Джаз схватил успевшего остыть психолога за длинные руки и потащил к двери. - Скоро всё будет хорошо.  
Но будет ли, Джаз не знал. Великий план по отмщению подошёл к логическому концу на данном этапе. И что ждало Неисправного впереди, он не представлял.

Гомон и шум ошарашенной толпы Джаз услышал ещё издалека. Когда он, взвалив на плечи Фройда, добрёл до холла нулевого корпуса, Рэтчет открыто спросил у командира, что им делать с убийствами. Неисправный глухо рассмеялся, после чего с грохотом скинул дезактивный корпус на пол, выпрямился и гаркнул на весь зал:  
\- Нет.  
Этого хватило, чтобы приковать к меху абсолютно все взгляды: сотрудники администрации, осужденные, незнакомые ему боты, стоявшие перед активированными гидрантами, а также группа быстрого реагирования в полном составе. Старскрим в недоумении покосился на труп, валявшийся на полу.  
\- Я нашёл убийцу, командир, - Джаз выпрямился, окончательно сбрасывая с себя все маски, которые за много лет шпионажа и службы Сенату начали к нему прирастать. - Он едва не прикончил ещё одного из нас.  
Дрифт был тому подтверждением в буквальном смысле.  
Пока заключённые удивлённо молчали, Джаз старательно смотрел только на командира: он обещал ему предателя? Он его нашёл. И доказательства у него тоже были. Неоспоримые. А если удастся вернуть Дрифта к жизни, то будет вовсе замечательно. Тем более, что один из незнакомых ему меха, тихо произнёс что-то о том, что Фройд продолжал творить свои бесчинства.  
\- Фройд едва не убил Дрифта у меня на глазах за то, что тот раскрыл его, - ощутив затянувшееся молчание, снова подал голос Джаз. - Мне пришлось пойти на крайние меры.  
Застывшая плёнка чужого внутреннего энергона, которым Неисправный был покрыт от кончиков супинаторов по самую макушку шлема, служила тому явным доказательством. Меха вокруг начинали переглядываться, кто-то в ужасе прикрывал рты ладонями, а другие - в частности, Короли, - уже активно думали о чём-то своём. Во всяком случае Кап выглядел особенно погруженным в раздумья, что нечасто доводилось видеть окружающим.  
\- В карцер его, до выяснения обстоятельств, - задавил начинающую нарастать панику командир Пакс. - Разберёмся с бомбами, возьмёмся за убийства. Октан, Рамджет.  
Джаз утёр губы, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда к нему подойдут. Мимо прошмыгнул смутно знакомый мех с дополнительными стёклами-очками, забавно и слегка криво прицепленными к носовому конусу. Ранг - Джаз всё же вспомнил его имя - мягко подхватил Дрифта под руки.  
\- Пойдём, мой дорогой, тебе нужно отдохнуть, - тихо, едва слышно проворковал он.  
Следом за ним стрелой метнулся Трепан - он одарил Неисправного заинтересованным взглядом, но вопросов задавать не стал и поспешил следом за новоявленным коллегой. Обзор закрыла чья-то тень: Джаз поднял взгляд - над ним нависли летуны. И они были готовы сопроводить его в карцер - впервые за долгое время.


	4. Эпилог.

Джаз не следил за временем. Он просто сел у самой дальней стены, чуть пригасил оптику и провалился в долгое, тягуче-медленное бессмысленное ожидание хоть чего-нибудь. Неисправный не заправлялся, не отдыхал, даже чужой энергон не удосужился отмыть хотя бы с рук - банально потому, что он просто не видел в этом никакого смысла. Мир вокруг как-то очень резко замер, и Джазу только и оставалось, что плыть по течению, не сопротивляясь, а покорно принимая всё, что подбросит ему госпожа Судьба.  
Мысли лениво крутились где-то в глубине сознания, но Неисправный их игнорировал. У него не было ни сил, ни желания думать над чем-то ещё. После того как Фройд сполз с его когтей и приземлился на пол серым дезактивом, мир вокруг перестал существовать. Его, как и многих других, Сенат просто выбросил за ненадобностью. Да, они выполнили свою часть сделки, но и Джаз отдал им довольно много. И хотя такой конец не удивлял его, где-то глубоко внутри всё же скреблось что-то очень неприятное. Наверное, это было разочарование.  
Время текло медленно. Большую часть суток Джаз, вероятно, спал, потому что картинка перед глазами почти не менялась: иногда исчезал поднос с кубами топлива, а иногда появлялся. Но это было, пожалуй, единственное особо заметное различие. Неисправный, сам того не ведая, вымораживал себя изнутри. Может быть, где-то на подсознательном уровне он готовился к наихудшему исходу, а потому вытягивал себя в ту степень безразличия, когда ему действительно будет налить на всё. Самый оптимальный вариант.  
\- Думаешь, это правильно?  
Голос, разрезавший плотную тишину, чувствительно резко вырвал Джаза из пелены полугипнотического небытия.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - мех с трудом активировал оптику и со скрипом перевёл взгляд на узкую платформу: Мейстер тепло улыбнулся ему.  
\- Я соскучился, - близнец сполз вниз и подобрался к брату, притулился к его плечу. - Мы давно не болтали. Как жизнь?  
\- Ну, - горько усмехнулся Джаз, - я убил того, кто оказался причастным к твоей смерти, и теперь без понятия, что будет дальше.  
\- Как что? Жизнь, - Мейстер приобнял его, прижал к себе. - Какие бы события не случались, жизнь всегда будет идти своим чередом.  
\- Ты оптимист. Как обычно, - Джаз уткнулся носовым конусом в знакомый корпус. - Я скучаю, Мейстер, - тихо признался он, - иногда мне так тебя не хватает…  
\- Мне тоже, Джаззи, - Мейстер мягко коснулся губами его шлема. - Ты через столько всего прошёл, что мне остаётся только одно: гордиться таким братом и рассказывать всем по ту сторону, какой ты крутой.  
\- Это не смешно, Мейстер! - Джаз в противовес самому себе тут же рассмеялся. - Шлак… как же я устал.  
\- Поспи, Джаззи, тебе можно, - близнец снова коснулся губами его шлема, - а я побуду рядом, пока ты отдыхаешь. Если хочешь… могу спеть.  
Джаз пригасил оптику и слабо кивнул: раз уж он сходит с ума, то можно и нужно сделать это с удовольствием. И что может быть лучше, чем песни, под которые Неисправный в далёком бетстве засыпал, свернувшись клубком рядом со старшим братом и счастливо улыбаясь наступающему дню.  
Мейстер тихо запел. Джаз медленно отключил оптику и расслабился. Брат пел так же, как и тогда, в кабинете психолога. Знакомые слова окутывали его слоем тёплого уютного изолетика, а незатейливый мотив укрывал от всех бед и проблем, даруя чувство безопасности, которого Джаз не испытывал уже очень много лет. Мейстер крепче обнял его и, запечатлев ещё один поцелуй на макушке, снова вернулся к песне. Неисправный постепенно проваливался в оффлайн, спокойный, тихий, ласковый. Такой же, как руки брата, когда он убаюкивал его тёмными ночами, во время которых Джаз с криками просыпался от кошмаров.  
Джаз провалился в темноту стремительно, а когда проснулся, то был готов поклясться, что место на полу рядом с них до сих пор хранило тепло от корпуса погибшего брата. Правда, это чувство быстро исчезло, потому что двери карцера распахнулись, и на пороге возник Рамджет.  
\- Пошли, - сухо велел он осужденному, - командир Пакс вызывает тебя на допрос.  
Джаз кое-как поднялся, ещё раз бросил беглый взгляд на место, где сидел и обнимал его Мейстер, после чего послушно направился за Рамджетом. Бот сильно удивился, когда за первым поворотом обнаружил Саундвейва, подпирающего стену.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - не меняя тона, также холодно поинтересовался Рамджет.  
\- Сканировал корабль на предмет прослушки, - равнодушно отчеканил Ржавый и демонстративно потряс сканером перед фейсплетом летуна. - Задание от командира.  
\- Понятно, - отмахнулся Рамджет, - развлекайся. Карцера свободны.  
Джаз про себя недоумённо уставился на сканер: прибор даже не был включен, но летун на это повёлся. Какого шлака?! Саундвейв и так всегда был странным, Джаз знал это не понаслышке, но то, что происходило сейчас, переходило все разумные границы. Может быть, есть смысл поболтать с ним потом, когда офицер Пакс и ГБР всем составом поочерёдно и затем целым скопом поимеют его и слезут, сыто облизываясь. Уходя прочь, Джаз не видел, но чувствовал на себе взгляд второго заключённого… И это давало повод для размышлений.

Первое, что сделал командир Пакс, когда Рамджет привёл осужденного и оставил в кабинете начальника, где разместилась половина ГБР, это встал и громогласно обматерил Неисправного самыми грубыми словами, какие только вспомнил. Джаз от неожиданности даже смутился, не готовый к такой словесной атаке. Ему только и оставалось, что кивать и поддакивать во время особо экспрессивных выкриков. Кажется, меху удалось довести начальство до наивысшей точки кипения.  
\- А вас, Уиллджек, - Орион обернулся к криминалисту, - за такие финты, в самом лучшем случае, стоило бы уволить.  
Учёный и так сжался в мелкий комок где-то поодаль, а теперь и вовсе пристыженно засверкал локаторами, признавая вину.  
\- Сжальтесь, командир, - старательно задавливая прорывающийся хохот, снова обратил на себя внимание Джаз, - он просто оказался не готов к моему богатому практическому опыту. Я ведь умею убеждать!  
\- Заткнитесь, Джаз, - осадил его командир, - вас сюда вызвали совсем не затем, чтобы вы его защищали.  
\- Могу наглядно продемонстрировать свои методы убеждения, - послушно согласился с ним Неисправный.  
Орион Пакс, яростно сверкая оптикой, даже привстал. Но тут, к удивлению Джаза, в разговор вмешался Старскрим.  
\- При всём моём уважении, офицер Пакс, Уиллджек - мой подопечный, и мне отвечать за его… проступки, - процедил сикер. - Разрешите допросить осужденного Джаза, а потом мы с вами в индивидуальном порядке решим, как поступить с моим сотрудником.  
\- А прежде чем приступить к допросу, - осторожно вклинился в диалог Неисправный, - разрешите уточнить, что будет со Спейсгардом? Это всё также… тюрьма?  
Орион Пакс сел обратно и устало протёр ладонью фейсплет…

… разговор состоялся долгий и трудный. Джазу по личным ощущениям казалось, что его мурыжили примерно так же, как тайные агенты Безликого, когда поймали его в архиве и стали выпытывать, что он там забыл. Беседа в буквальном смысле выпивала из него все соки, и через какое-то время Неисправный почувствовал, что несмотря на всю свою стальную выдержку, он начинал тупеть… Может быть, если бы это были пытки, ему бы не дали провалиться в беспамятство, но допрос с пристрастием проходил исключительно в форме разговора, несмотря на кипящие там страсти.  
Джаз, как и обещал, предоставил все доказательства, которые нашёл, подслушал, записал и стащил из кабинета психолога (за исключением личных дел некоторых осужденных). Старскрим затребовал если не оригинал, то копию всех данных для детальнейшего изучения как минимум, на что командир Пакс просто вручил ему всё, что было, и велел разобраться с этой отработкой как можно скорее. Как только последнее дело следователя Старскрима будет закрыто, он плавно перейдёт под руководство Ультра Магнуса, продолжающего в тени вести непрерывное наблюдение за Спейсгардом.  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что к тебе нет никакого доверия, Джаз? - вкрадчиво поинтересовался командир. - Так что подумай как следует и скажи, ради чего мне стоит оставить тебя на корабле? Сначала ты сдал самого себя перед другими осужденными. Потом ты сдал самого себя мне, когда завалился вчера в кабинет. А что дальше?  
\- Погасите мою Искру и выкиньте в космос, - посоветовал Неисправный. - Нет, ну правда, - равнодушно пожал он плечевыми блоками, когда наткнулся на ошарашенный взгляд Уиллджека. - На Сенат я больше не работаю, сами знаете, почему. А выгибаться и выслуживаться перед остальными не стану. Скрывать мне нечего, но и отряд Неисправных я покидаю, раз пошла такая пьянка. И за любой комментарий в свой адрес молча буду бить сразу в фейсплет. Я умею, - добавил мех.  
Неожиданно на его плечо легла крупная, смутно знакомая ладонь. Джаз перевёл взгляд с гибких пальцев выше и неожиданно распрямил плечи.  
\- Просто из любопытства, - Мегатрон, которого Неисправный не заметил (что было странным, поскольку мех совершенно чётко знал, кто ждал его в кабинете командира), чуть улыбнулся, - как тебя зовут? По-настоящему.  
\- Джаз, - отозвался он, - а зачем вам это? Вон, моё личное дело у Миража - там всё есть.  
\- У Элиты-1 на Каскаде тоже было твоё личное дело, - мягко заметил танкобот, - и там тебя звали Рикошетом. А на Парадоксе ты умудрялся шататься по тюрьме как Мейстер. Так как тебя зовут на самом деле? - повторил свой вопрос экс-командир корабля-тюрьмы Каскад.  
\- Я же сказал, Джаз, - теряя терпение, отозвался мех. - Больше мне добавить нечего.  
Отпираться и говорить, что в тех двух колониях был не он, а другой мех, Джаз считал лишним. Мегатрон явно его узнал, но и сдавать позиции так легко Неисправный не собирался.  
\- Если это всё, разрешите идти, командир, - бот повернулся к Паксу. - Чем прикажете заняться, если не дезактив?  
\- Пусть поговорит с Капом, - посоветовал вдруг Мегатрон, - может, он чего придумает.  
\- Правильно, - поддержал его Старскрим, - переложим с больного шлема на здоровый.  
Джаз подавил смешок, но поднялся. Офицер Пакс некоторое время рассматривал его, но всё же кивнул.  
\- Я свяжусь с Капом, - сухо бросил он Неисправному, - если он посчитает, что с тобой что-то не так, дезактив. Быстрый и безболезненный.  
\- Есть, сэр! - козырнул мех. - Разрешите идти?  
Орион Пакс кивнул. Джаз нарочито неторопливо вышел обратно, и только когда двери за его спиной закрылись, обессиленно прислонился к стене, начиная рвано гонять вентиляцию. Шлак, он даже и не подумал о том, что корпус разогреется настолько, что придётся подключать дополнительные кулеры и раскрывать пошире вентиляционные решётки. Мда уж.  
\- Ты в порядке? - к нему подошёл Саундвейв. - Выглядишь измотанным.  
\- А как же проверка корабля на наличие прослушки? - рассмеялся Джаз.  
Ржавый едва заметно покачал шлемом, как бы говоря, что им всем и так было понятно: он бросил эту фразу вскользь, ради прикрытия.  
\- Я устал, Саундвейв, хотя спасибо за заботу, - мех выпрямился и отлепился от стены, - и если ты не против, я хотел бы отдохнуть.  
\- Помочь тебе добраться до корпуса? - Саундвейв мудро не стал уточнять, до какого.  
Поскольку последние несколько дней Джаз торчал в карцере и никоим образом не участвовал в спасательных операциях Спейсгарда, логично было предположить, что его камера как была в пятом корпусе, так там и осталась. Неисправный отрицательно покачал шлемом, но стоило ему сделать шаг вперёд, как коленные шарниры предательски подломились, и бот чуть не растянулся на полу. Спасибо Саундвейву, бросившемуся к нему и подхватившему на руки.  
\- Не стоит, - попытался отбрехаться от помощи Джаз, - слушай, я серьёзно. Спасибо, конечно, но я сам. Не впервой. И не такое бывало.  
\- Пожалуйста, Джаз, - неожиданно серьёзно обратился к нему Ржавый, - прошу тебя. Позволь помочь…  
Неисправный слишком сильно устал и эмоционально вымотался, чтобы анализировать поведение и реплики другого осужденного, поэтому он просто кивнул, и вместе они медленно побрели к пятому корпусу.  
Изменения, затронувшие Спейсгард, было видно даже невооружённым глазом. Во-первых, все осужденные избавились от оков. Да, они также шагали ровным строем друг за другом, многие скрещивали манипуляторы за спиной по привычке, но ни запястья, ни лодыжки не были скованы стальными обручами (в отличие от того же Джаза, что невольно привлекало к нему лишнее внимание, помимо идущего рядом Саундвейва). Во-вторых, со многих помещений оказались сняты ранее выставленные блокирующие коды и панели - теперь проходов было больше, и Ржавый уверенно потянул Джаза в один из них - более короткий путь до временного дома. А в-третьих - и это тоже сильно удивляло - меха-сотрудники теперь ходили и разговаривали с осужденными наравне. Нет, Джазу, конечно, объяснили, что к чему было теперь на корабле, но бот всё равно с трудом представлял, как администрация будет уживаться с заключёнными. Наверняка конфликты то тут, то там вспыхивали постоянно. А если нет, то скоро начнут.  
\- Не начнут, - словно прочитав его мысли, отозвался Саундвейв. - Конфликтов не будет. Короли, Гладиаторы и Ржавые поддерживают порядок. Пока Спейсгард дрифтует по космосу, а Сенат строит планы, как его уничтожить, мы - одна команда.  
\- А ты, оказывается, проницательный малый, - тихо рассмеялся Неисправный. - Я раньше как-то не замечал.  
Впрочем, подумал Джаз, он много чего раньше не замечал. Вернее, обращал на это внимание, но старательно игнорировал. Неисправный давно заметил повышенный интерес со стороны Саундвейва к своей скромной персоне, но делал всё, чтобы держать того на расстоянии. У них были слишком разные позиции и статус, которые ну никак не могли переплестись во что-то одно. Джаза бы избили за милую душу, а Саундвейва скинули к нему же… к Неисправным. Осужденные любили так поступать. И хотя теперь изменилась и сама ситуация, и обстоятельства, Джазу казалось, что лучше было бы оставить всё так, как есть.  
\- Дальше я сам, - мех притормозил, когда заметил знакомые стены. - Спасибо, что подсобил.  
\- Может…  
\- Саундвейв, - Джаз, наконец, выпрямился, возвращая былую уверенность, - послушай… - он обернулся на клик, сканируя коридоры: к счастью, они сейчас были там вдвоём, - не приходи. Вообще никогда.  
\- Но почему? - с недоумением воззрился на него Ржавый. - Я же просто…  
\- Что ты, Саундвейв? - устало спросил у него бывший доносчик. - Посмотри на меня, дружище. Ну разве я тот, кто тебе нужен? Да ещё и с такой дурной славой? Ну хорошо, хочешь потрахаться - давай. Не больше.  
\- Мне не нужны твои порты, - чувствовалось, что Саундвейв начинал злиться, но пока старательно сдерживал глухую ярость.  
\- А что нужно? - Джаз скрестил манипуляторы на честплейте и равнодушно взгляд на собеседника. - Искра? Ха. Как бы не так. Увы. Саунд, спешу тебя огорчить: у меня её нет. Она погасла много лет назад, когда убили моего брата.  
\- И он был бы рад, если бы увидел, кем ты стал? - злость Ржавого испарилась в мгновение ока, когда он почувствовал, что нащупал верное направление. Джаз от неожиданности распахнул рот и тут же закрыл его, не в силах выдать достойный ответ. Саундвейв шагнул к нему и осторожно протянул ему манипулятор. - Я знаю гораздо больше, чем все привыкли думать, Джаз. И хотя ты использовал всех, включая меня… прости, но Искре не прикажешь. Я действительно не мог признаться в этом вслух, но сейчас…!  
\- Ничего не изменилось, - холодно, скрывая удивление, отрезал Неисправный. - Ты не интересен мне, Саундвейв. Пожалуйста, уходи. Из уважения к тебе я пока что прошу по-хорошему. И не возвращайся, окей?  
\- И не надейся, - ухмыльнулся вдруг осужденный, - я буду приходить столько, сколько посчитаю нужным. До тех пор, пока ты не согласишься.  
Джаз устало стравил пар и равнодушно пожал плечами. Разговор исчерпал самого себя. Отвернувшись и махнув себе ладонью куда-то за спину, бот побрёл к камере.  
Честно говоря, вот только признаний в любви сейчас не хватало. Да, Спейсгард перестал быть тюрьмой, но правила и традиции, закрепившиеся здесь в течение долгого времени, никуда не делись. Себя Джазу не было жалко: он давно привык к лишениям, унижениям, принижениям и прочим вещам, которые были свойственны тем, кто считал себя выше кого-то - даже если оба “служили” в отряде Неисправных. Джаз научился обходить и игнорировать такие отбросы власти. Но не все так умели, а брать на холодную Искру грех за кого-то мех не собирался. Однако завернув за угол, Джаз с хорошо скрываемым ужасом наткнулся на недовольную Арси. А в том, что это была фембот, он не сомневался. Тем более, что через клик тяжёлый кулак вбил его фейсплет в стену, вплоть до трещин и каменной крошки на полу.  
\- Ублюдок, - сплюнула Арси. - И как всё это понимать?!  
Джаз заметил, что по обшарпанным пальцам потекли тоненькие струйки энергона: то ли она ему настолько сильно разбила лицевую, то ли неправильно сжала кулак, и пострадала из-за этого сама.  
\- Не понимаю, о чём, - чувствуя себя самым плохим актёром драматического холо, прохрипел Джаз: в шлеме загудело с удвоенной силой. Усталость накатила вновь, и меху совершенно искренне захотелось лечь прямо там, где он сейчас стоял. Просто рухнуть на пол и отрубиться. И будь, что будет.  
\- Не понимаешь? - прищурилась она. - Мы обыскались тебя, ушлёпок. А ты просто взял и свалил на длительную свиданку! При том, что встречаться-то тебе не с кем! Или ты решил захомутать Саундвейва?! А? Гадёныш ржавый.  
Джаз закашлялся, когда острое колено с силой врезалось ему куда-то под капот. Да так, что треснул стеклопласт на одной из фар. Неисправный с хрипом завалился вперёд - коленные шарниры подкосились и подвели его. Снова. Впрочем, ничего нового.  
\- И ладно это, сукин ты отпрыск, - продолжала наступать Арси, - но когда ты, турболисица позорная, завалился в холл во время собрания и признался в убийстве… Ты хоть представляешь, что было?! Да за такое опускают хуже, чем понижение до Неисправных! Ты этого добиваешься, а? Отвечай!  
Джаз с хрипом стравил пар, когда его рывком вздёрнули в воздух. В аудиосенсорах зашумело, и на несколько бриймов бот выпал из реальности. Арси что-то говорила, кажется, даже кричала и порывалась снова ему врезать, но кто-то её удерживал. Смутно знакомая фиолетовая ладонь мягко отводила разбушевавшуюся фембот от её жертвы. Джаз кое-как опознал в случайном спасителе Шоквейва. Тот спокойно, сохраняя привычное железобетонное равнодушие, упрямо что-то втолковывал ей. Джаз обернулся, ощутив на затылке взгляд.  
Саундвейв никуда не ушел. Наоборот, он стоял чуть поодаль, слегка выглядывая из-за угла, и не вмешивался в разборки интерботов. Однако Джаз мог поклясться, что видел, как шевелились губы Ржавого. Но вместо слов в процессоре словно сама по себе снова всплыла та старая песня, под которую Мейстер нередко убаюкивал младшего близнеца. Скрывать удивление не было сил, и Джаз только и смог, что ошарашенно воззриться на меха, которому пришёлся по душе в самом плохом смысле, какой можно было придумать. Неисправный не слышал его аудиосенсорами, погрязшими в белом шуме, но чувствовал мелодию мозговым модулем. Где-то в глубине сознания шевельнулась догадка, и Саундвейв тут же кивнул, подтверждая её.  
Бороться со сладким оффлайном, распахнувшим объятия и приобнявшим его со спины, Джаз уже не мог. Да и не хотел, если честно. Он провалился в приятную темноту, не чувствуя собственного корпуса. Душа, казалось, пела и ликовала, и так хотелось взлететь, раскинув воображаемые крылья… Мрак унёс истощённый последними событиями и эмоциями разум куда-то ввысь. Джаз рухнул на пол, уже не слыша завершающих нот мелодии и не чувствуя, как обеспокоенно его подхватывают на руки те, кого он столь сильно заставил волноваться.

Пробуждение оказалось неожиданно приятным. Джаз медленно выныривал из пучин хаоса, кружащего вокруг смятённой Искры. С каждым гребком он поднимался всё выше и выше, пока, наконец, не достиг заветной звезды, ярко манившей его ещё из глубин. Активировав оптику, Неисправный не сразу понял, что его уложили на его же койку и даже заботливо укутали куском изолетика, позволяющим сохранять тепло и уют. В баках противно заурчало, и Джаз поморщился.  
\- Ты реально долбанутый.  
Джаз опять скривил фейсплет: надо же, какая честь. Сам Вирл решил поприветствовать его в мире живых. Если можно так выразиться.  
\- И тебе не хворать, Вирл, - не чувствуя в себе ни сил, ни желания словесно бодаться с меха-эмпуратчиком, Джаз кое-как к нему повернулся. - Как жизнь?  
\- Неплохо, - сидевший до этого на первом этаже двухъярусной кровати бот поднялся: единственная линза прищурилась, выражая подозрение: - А это правда ты завалил Фройда? Много слухов ходит, но командир Пакс пока ничего не предпринял на этот счёт.  
\- Спасибо, я тоже в порядке, - тихо рассмеялся Джаз: его сослуживец был в своём репертуаре. - И да, это я грохнул нашего психолога.  
Вирл некоторое время молча смотрел на него, после чего соскочил с платформы и резво бросился наружу. Джаз не стал комментировать странное поведение не самого адекватного бота и кое-как сполз вниз. Честно говоря, ему хотелось ещё полежать и просто не шевелиться, но бурчание баков усиливалось, и это раздражало. Вот стащить бы куб топлива, заправиться и обратно в тепло и уют. Лепота…  
\- Пошли к общаку, - вернувшийся Вирл окинул его быстрым взглядом, - тебя Кап ждёт. Да и у остальных много вопросов.  
Джаз сухо кивнул и схватился за платформу: на клик его повело, но гироскопы почти сразу же приспособились к смене положения, и постепенно бот возвращался к привычному ритму жизни. Вирл снова убежал, и теперь уже в гордом одиночестве, кое-как расправив затёкшие плечевые блоки, прихрамывая, бот побрёл навстречу очередному допросу. При его появлении меха затихли, и Джаз сумел оценить размах, с которым Неисправные подготовились к встрече с ним.  
Для Капа откуда-то притащили средней потрёпанности удобное кресло, где тот и развалился. За его спиной мрачно сверкал оптикой Гримлок, а рядом с ним топтались, перешёптываясь, Мисфайер и Фулкрум. У общака стоял напряжённый Хаунд и улыбнувшийся Джазу Роллбар. Грэппл сидел рядом с Шоквейвом и лениво что-то жевал, иногда протягивая упаковку бывшему сенатору. Но тот лишь едва заметно недовольно щурил линзу и вежливо отказался - снова и снова. Видимо, Грэпплу было просто весело. Зато Арси подскочил на ноги, когда заметил друга, и явно удержал себя от того, чтобы не броситься ему навстречу. Тем более, после того, как совсем недавно его сестра отметелила и без того побитого жизнью недо-стукача.  
\- Выспался? - тон Капа был почти будничным. И Джаз про себя порадовался, что на него хотя бы не накинулись с обвинениями. Глубоко в душе он опасался такой реакции, потому что отбиваться не было ни сил, ни желания. - На тебе фейсплета нет.  
\- Энергон есть? - Джаз привалился к косяку. - Жрать хочу, слов нет. Я давно заправлялся.  
\- Ага, когда заяву на свиданку писал, - фыркнул Мисфайер. - Чтоб ты пропадом провалился.  
\- Захлопись, - едва слышно повысил голос Арси. - Он всё объяснит. Правда, Джаз? Ты же… объяснишь?  
Джаз кивнул: конечно, объяснит. Далеко не всё, но на парочку вопросов ответит. Тем более, что командир Пакс сказал, что его участь будет решать тот же Кап. Если бы убийца брата был жив, Джаз бы приложил все силы, чтобы добиться наилучшего для себя положения, но сейчас ему было налить. Опустошение и неадекватная реакция на последние события окончательно лишило его сил.  
\- Лови, - Хаунд кинул метко кинул ему в ладони первый куб. - Средней зарядки.  
\- Ага, спасибо, - поколебавшись, Джаз апатично опустился неподалёку от Арси. - Сказать по правде, - не дав кому-либо раскрыть рта, добавил он, - мне нечего вам рассказывать. Есть пара вещей, которые я кое-кому отдам, но в целом… Есть вопросы - задавайте, отвечу. Если нет, я заправлюсь и пойду дальше в оффлайн.  
\- Что за мутки у тебя с Фройдом? - не стал растягивать резиновую прокладку Кап. - С самого начала и по порядку.  
Джаз прогнал полный цикл вентиляции, медленно цедя топливо и постепенно просыпаясь, после чего открыл рот и рассказал…  
Обо всём, начиная со смерти брата (Да, Флукрум, тебя обманули); работой на Сенат, шпионажем в самых разных местах, включая другие исправительные колонии, поиском убийцы близнеца; попадания сюда, специально брошенного слова, благодаря которому он отвлёк внимание от своего основного плана (Блицвинг, оплавок, слишком пристально за ним наблюдал; пришлось пойти на крайние меры и пожертвовать чем-то, что принесёт значительно меньше урона); откровенного разговора с командиром, а после стремительного составления и исполнения того самого плана.  
\- Командир Пакс и группа быстрого реагирования всё это знают, - не переставая прихлёбывать уже третий куб, продолжил Джаз, - не вижу смысла скрывать это от вас. Фройд работал не один, но конкретно здесь он также продолжал свои исследования. И, кстати, многие из вас были его любимыми игрушками.  
\- Это нелогично, - глухо отозвался Шоквейв. - Фройд - компетентный специалист. Его задача состоит в том, чтобы поддерживать меха, нуждающихся в помощи и коррекции.  
\- Ты ставишь превыше всего его долг, как врача, - отозвался Джаз, - но у него на первом месте были личные мотивы, нам непонятные. Когда он только начинал свою карьеру психолога, он уже тогда интересовался некими… психопатологическими реакциями, но его эксперименты посчитали неэтичными, и барахолку прикрыли. Фройд остался членом Психологического сообщества, но был вынужден заниматься абсолютно другими исследованиями и делать всё, чтобы его репутация оставалась незапятнанной. У него получалось, но… Он не бросил первоначальную цель, просто стал скрываться гораздо лучше.  
\- Чем докажешь? - фыркнул Арси, скрестив манипуляторы на честплейте. - Ты ведь сам только что открыто рассказывал о том, как обманывал нас всех. Почему мы должны тебе верить?  
\- Не должны вообще-то, - не сдержал смешка Джаз, - но я кое-что прихватил оттуда. Подумал, вам будет интересно.  
Он полез в сабспейсы. Первый датапад перекочевал в руки Шоквейву, второй оказался у Вирла, третий - про Дрифта - Неисправный передал Капу, а вот четвёртый терминал протянул Арси. Мех поджал губы, но забрал своё личное дело и активировал экран. Меха в гробовой тишине вчитывались в идеально выверенные строчки формуляров, и чем дальше они заходили, тем сильнее возрастало напряжение вокруг.  
\- Скукота, - равнодушно бросил Вирл, - всё это я и так знаю.  
\- Фройд сравнивал тебя и Шоквейва, - роковая фраза в мгновение ока охладила пыл меха с клешнями. - Думаешь, всё так просто? Он наблюдал за вами обоими. Но Шоквейва пичкали лекарствами и проводили регулярные сеансы психотерапии, а ты, Вирл, стал подопытным добровольцем на противоположной чаше весов.  
Вертолёт некоторое время гневно вентилировал, но вдруг почти обречённо опустил плечевые блоки, а через клик, заорав, разбил вдребезги датапад, швырнув его в стену.  
\- Ублюдок, - выругался он, - шлаков ублюдок. Эй, - мех ткнул клешнёй в Джаза, - почему ты меня не позвал, когда пошёл его мочить?!  
\- Да если бы я знал… - пожал плечами тот. - И кстати, ты ведь в курсе, что перезагрузки можно добиваться разными способами? Не обязательно сосредотачивать всё внимание на джампере.  
\- Пошёл на болт, - сухо оборвал его Вирл, - не твоего процессора дело.  
\- Тебе виднее, но хотя бы подумай об этом, - бросил Джаз. - Что скажешь? - повернулся он к Шоквейву.  
\- М-м? - бывший сенатор оторвал сосредоточенный взгляд от экрана, испещрённого тонкими глифами. - На обработку информации требуется время. В данный момент у меня нет оснований для вынесения конкретного вердикта. Если бы мой эмоциональный блок находился в рабочем состоянии, вероятно, я бы сказал, что испытываю удивление.  
\- Логично, - согласился с ним Мисфайер. - Кап?  
Король до настоящего момента сосредоточенно читал личное досье осужденного Дрифта. Теперь, конечно, ситуация прояснилась, но на самый главный вопрос Джаз так и не ответил.  
\- Что ты планируешь делать дальше? - Кап погасил экран и передал датапад Мисфайеру. - Оттащи командиру. А то что-то мне подсказывает, что наш юный мститель позабыл упомянуть об этом небольшом вещественном доказательстве.  
Джаз улыбнулся уголками губ и тут же стушевался:  
\- Не знаю. Мне налить, - честно признался он. - Я бы хотел найти второго оплавка, но раз Спейсгард теперь под прицельным огнём у Сената, полагаю, это невозможно.  
\- И поэтому ты опускаешь руки? - подытожил Кап. - Удивлён. Мне казалось, ты один из тех меха, которые предпочитают доводить всё до конца.  
Джаз отвёл взгляд в сторону: он бы довёл… да вот только душевные силы неожиданно кончились. Безликий и его, наверняка, записал в предатели. Если хоть кто-нибудь из осужденных сунется на Кибертрон, его убьют без суда и следствия. Военного положения пока нет, но Джаз не удивился бы, если бы узнал, что скоро будет. Как прикажете ему искать второго незнакомца, когда есть всего лишь не до конца определённый фоторобот?  
\- У каждого есть свой предел, - расплывчато отозвался он, - видимо, я своего достиг.  
\- Ох, молодёжь… - Кап с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не хлопнуть себя по лбу, - когда же вы думать-то научитесь, а?  
Джаз резко вскинул шлем и с недоверием уставился на Короля.  
\- Я… не понимаю, - тихо добавил он.  
\- Один в поле не воин. Слыхал такую поговорку? - Кап устало откинулся на спинку кресла. - Кое-кто уже есть, но ты, дуболом, только и делаешь, что проходишь мимо и не замечаешь. Тоже мне, шпион, - с издёвкой протянул Король.  
Джаз грешным делом сначала подумал на Саундвейва, но тут же отбросил эту мысль. Ржавый проявлял к нему интерес, но совершенно другого плана. Окружающие, как правило, видели в нём либо стукача, окончательно уничтожившего собственными руками свой авторитет, либо Неисправного с неплохими портами и отличной подсобкой для рабочей обстановки. Однако Кап совершенно точно говорил о ком-то, кого хотя бы в теории Джаз мог бы назвать другом. И под эту категорию подходило только два кандидата.  
\- Арси…  
\- Не всё потеряно, парень, - бросил Кап в сторону Арси, - а ты переживал.  
\- Да нишлака я не переживал! - вскинулся смущённый Неисправный. - Подумаешь. Фе. Было бы ради кого так изголяться.  
Джаз редко испытывал чувство вины или стыда. По правде говоря, всё то время, что он двигался вперёд в попытке добиться желаемого, он оправдывал фразой “на войне все способы хороши”. Это позволяло ему обманывать окружающих, втираться к ним в доверие, манипулировать чем-то личным, а потом комкать и выбрасывать, как ненужный хлам по истечению срока давности.  
По сути, когда Джаз впервые ступил на территорию Неисправных как непосредственный представитель их отряда, им ведь занимался только Арси. Пусть даже на пару с сестрой. Он всё объяснял, показывал, подсказывал, а в первое время (немногим позже Джаз услышал об этом от кого-то из осужденных) Арси его рекламировал! Потому что иначе выиграть право на достойную жизнь среди Неисправных у Гримлока по-другому банально не получилось бы. Возможно, тогда-то впервые за долгое время у Джаза дрогнула Искра. Серьёзно так дрогнула, стопорнула его и сказала “одумайся! притормози!”. Но Джаз отмёл все сомнения и с широкой улыбкой продолжил делать то, что получалось у него лучше всего: собирать информацию и пользоваться окружающими.  
\- Прямо слышу этот скрип шестерёнок у него в башке, - хохотнул лениво потянувшийся Гримлок, которому потихоньку начинали надоедать все эти энергоновые слюни и соплежуйство.  
\- Извини, шлаково плохой из меня друг, - тихо оборонил Неисправный в сторону Арси, - я не замечал даже банального.  
\- Должен будешь, - суровый голос как-то разом взбодрил притихших интерботов, с любопытством поглядывающих на разворачивающуюся перед ними сцену. - С тебя минимум с десяток пачек энергоновых конфет.  
\- Лопнешь же, - рассмеялся Джаз и тут же с тихим свистом согнулся пополам.  
Фембот Арси обладала уникальной способностью стремительно перемещаться по небольшому замкнутому пространству и ставить на место зарвавшихся засранцев. Не скрывая удовольствия от того, что ей, наконец-то, удалось добраться и до Джаза, Неисправная неожиданно крепко сжала его плечо, пока новообретённый друг приходил в себя после чувствительного удара под капот.  
\- Что прикажете с ним делать, кэп? - задорно поинтересовалась она у Короля.  
\- Я дам тебе ещё один шанс, Джаз, - кивнул ему Кап, когда мех кое-как выровнялся, пока взбаламученное топливо в баках побулькивало пузырями. - Я официально объявлю другим королям о том, что ты под моей протекцией. Это позволит тебе хотя бы со временем восстановить доброе имя, но если ты…  
\- Я понял, - одёрнул его Джаз. - Я понял. Спасибо.  
Он мазнул взглядом по королю, а потом перевёл его на Арси, нависающую над ним. Мех тепло улыбнулся ей и на миг - Джаз мог поклясться, что видел это! - заметил, как где-то в глубине ярко-жёлтой оптики вспыхнул флегматичный собрат особой Искры. Оба Арси смотрели на него недолго, и это казалось немного странным, но Джаз нашёл в себе силы кивнуть. Арси улыбнулись… И через клик фембот отвернулась.  
\- А этот шлак, - она повертела в руках датапад, - да налить! Фройда нет, а если кто посмеет использовать меня как игрушку… клянусь, любому Искру голыми манипуляторами выдеру.  
Терминал с гулким звоном упал на пол, и Арси, размахнувшись, наступила на него, ломая технику и уничтожая данные:  
\- Пошло оно всё!  
Джаз одобрительно присвистнул, когда Шоквейв поднялся.  
\- Это нелогично, - пробасил он: датапад выпал из единственной рабочей ладони, и мех также наступил на него, - но весело. Полагаю.  
\- Другое дело, - довольно ухмыльнулся Кап, - а то развели тут дебаты. Гримлок!  
\- А ну слушать сюда! - рявкнул Гладиатор. - Сей же клик разбежались по рабочим точкам. Каждый день вечером отчёт, как обычно. Если вопросов нет - свободны.  
\- У меня есть, - Джаз поднялся гораздо легче. Да и вообще, ему начинало казаться, что усталость исчезает без следа. Он почти что с прежней прытью подскочил. - Всего один: чем мне заниматься?  
\- Тем же, чем и всегда, Джаз, - ухмыльнулся Кап, - налаживать контакты с другими группами. Полагаю, кое-кто из Ржавых уже сдался под напором твоего обаяния.  
\- Не понимаю, о чём вы, - ответил ему такой же улыбкой Джаз. - Чем смогу, помогу. Теперь точно. Правда…  
\- Что такое? - прищурился Король.  
\- Я покидаю отряд Неисправных, - твёрдо ответил доносчик. - Если можно, я бы хотел остаться здесь жить, и я готов работать везде, где понадобится моя помощь. Кроме отряда Неисправных, разумеется.  
\- Кидаешь, да? - наигранно обиделся Роллбар. - А мы-то только к тебе попривыкли.  
\- Ролли дело говорит, - проурчал Грэппл, - может того… останешься ещё на ворн-другой?  
\- Ну вас, - отмахнулся Джаз.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Кап, - будешь как Хаунд - приходящий.  
\- Принято, - широко оскалился экс-Неисправный, - разрешите идти бить фейсплеты тем, кто ещё об этом не знает?  
\- Я помогу, - загоготала Арси, - раз в карцера не сажают, значит, можно!  
Кап отпустил их с миром, велев не тратить время попусту на болтовню.  
\- Слушай, - когда собрание распустили, и боты разошлись по своим делам, Джаз слегка притормозил подругу, - я… ох, шлак, в общем, прости меня.  
Фембот едва заметно прищурила оптику, терпеливо выслушивая сбивчивые извинения старого нового друга.  
\- Я знаю, что я тот ещё оплавок, но обещаю исправиться, честное слово! - добавил он. - Теперь точно честное. Без оговорок, каких-то “но” и так далее.  
\- Окей, - пожала плечами Арси, - но с тебя всё равно конфеты.  
\- Ладно, будут тебе конфеты, - хмыкнул Джаз, - и раз пошла такая пляска… Не подскажешь, где сейчас обитает Саундвейв? Я хотел поговорить с ним ещё раз.  
\- Кстати, об этом, - Арси обернулась и поманила его в полутёмный коридор, - что у вас с ним?  
\- Ничего, - Джаз почувствовал, как удивлённо вытягивается его фейсплет, - ну, вернее… Я могу предположить, что кое-кто неровно ко мне вентилирует, но я его динамил. Сама понимаешь, почему.  
\- И что изменилось? - Арси снизила темп ходьбы, и они медленно поплелись в сторону первого корпуса. Один из заместителей командира Пакса - Бластер - взял под свою ответственность нескольких заключённых, включая Саундвейва. И теперь вся эта бравая команда посменно изучала любые информационные каналы и новости, постоянно обновляя данные и следя за тем, к чему будет готовиться Сенат.  
\- Если я скажу, что я сам, - это прозвучит слишком пафосно, да? - хмыкнул Джаз. Но Арси не улыбнулась в ответ. - На самом деле Кап заставил меня задуматься кое над чем. Уверяю тебя, - поспешил он объяснить свой ответ, - я не собираюсь использовать Саундвейва в исключительно корыстных целях! Только на благо народа, - театральным шёпотом добавил он и всё-таки получил кулаком (не больно, но ощутимо) в плечо.  
\- Слушай, - фембот притормозила: мимо прошмыгнули Клиффджампер и Бамблби, загадочно блеснувшие окулярами в полумраке коридора, но стремительно исчезнувшие вдали. - Ты знаешь, почему Саундвейв - Ржавый? Ты когда-нибудь видел, какие бучи он устраивал?  
\- На самом деле нет, - ответил Джаз, - слышал, даже когда прибыл сюда, но лично ни разу не довелось побывать. Братьев-Ламбо видел в действии, как-то раз Бомбшелла и даже Инферно… А Саундвейва - ни разу. А что?  
\- Саундвейв редко устраивает беспорядки, - задумчиво отозвалась Неисправная, - но если он берётся за дело, берегись. Дважды на Спейсгарде почти вспыхивал бунт, когда Саундвейв шёл щеголять авторитетом. Чуешь, чем дело пахнет?  
\- Ни шлака так… - не скрывая удивления, чуть отступил Джаз. - Вплоть до бунта? Да ещё и дважды?  
\- О чём и речь, - пожала плечами фембот. - Короче, я это спрашиваю к тому, что среди осужденных ходит странный слушок. Саундвейв его не подтверждает, но и не опровергает. И поэтому его боятся…  
\- И в чём же дело? - с интересом подался вперёд Джаз. - Он тоже владеет гипнозом, как Фройд?  
\- Хуже, - понизила голос Арси, - Саундвейв умеет читать эмоции и управлять ими. Только тс-с! Вот почему ему удавалось довести до белого каления, минимум, половину тюрьмы. Он просто усиливал их ярость, их гнев, вот заключённые и поднимались на бунт. Но это только слухи! И глоссой об этом особо не трепи, понял?  
\- Понял, - кивнул Джаз. - Но к чему ты это мне рассказала? Мне вроде не нужно никого на бунт поднимать, - нервно хихикнул он.  
\- Ох, Праймас, какой же ты иногда тупой, - хлопнула себя по лбу Арси, - всё надо разжёвывать, - она с силой притянула экс-доносчика к себе, - короче, смотри. Саундвейв по тебе сохнет. Это знают все, но никто ничего не говорит, потому что Саундвейв любого размажет в лепёшку. Но ты… как бы сказать - ты с ним как будто на одной волне, понимаешь? - Арси дождалась неуверенного кивка. - Вот просто попробуй позвать его и посмотри, придёт ли он. Может быть, ты станешь первым, кто разгадает загадку великого Ржавого Саундвейва.  
\- И станем мы Conjux Endura, и будем жить вместе долго и счастливо, - тем же тоном добавил Джаз.  
А через клик они оба расхохотались, да так, что едва омыватель из оптик не потёк. Просмеявшись, Арси хлопнула друга по плечу и кивнула на смутно знакомую ему подсобку.  
\- Вся администрация сейчас перебралась на нулевой корпус, а такие помещения мы переделываем под склады, - пояснила она. - Думаю, никто не будет ругаться, если вы с Саундвейвом ненадолго её займёте.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что я хочу с ним поговорить, а не потрахаться? - осторожно уточнил бывший доносчик. - Потому что прозвучало как-то двояко.  
\- Неисправный, пусть даже бывший, должен быть готов ко всему, - назидательно изрекла Арси. - И если мы закончили глоссой трепать, то позови его. Если ничего не получится, просто иди на первый корпус к Бластеру. Саундвейв, как правило, крутится там.  
Джаз кивнул и отсалютовал. Арси пожелала ему напоследок удачи и, круто развернувшись, бодро отправилась обратно.  
Из того, что боту удалось ещё выудить из неё по пути, следовало, что Неисправные как были, так и остались. По сути, оттуда ушли только Джаз да Хаунд. Арси заявила, что она больше ничего не умеет, а трахаться ей никогда не бывает скучно. Роллбар лениво добавил, что он мог бы заняться чем-то ещё, но ему не хочется, поэтому он останется так, как есть. Его, как и Грэппла, это устраивало. А вот Вирл авторитетно заявил, что когда придёт пора палить в сенаторов из всех орудий, он потребует едва ли не место главнокомандующего, чтобы лично разнести на болты и гайки этих уродов! Шоквейв несколько грустно (если так можно было сказать об абсолютно безэмоциональном мехе) стравил пар и тоже принял решение остаться, поскольку манипуляторов для работы у него не было, а интеллект до сих пор периодически подвисал. Порты хотя бы не глючили.  
Джаз забрался в каморку и даже нащупал там выключатель. Помещение озарилось средней яркости светом, и мех осмотрелся: да, примерно в таком же месте он прятался, когда постовой вёл Дрифта к кабинету психолога. Кстати, о сикерах… Джаз залез в архивы памяти и, недолго думая, удалил картинку с оптики, на которой обнимались Тандеркрекер и Мираж. Раз уж Джаз пообещал вести себя хорошо, то хранить такой компромат совершенно точно не стоило. Хотя бы потому, что нужды не было, а Джаз и так нарушил своё слово: сказал одно, сделал другое.  
Когда на внутреннем экране вылезло уведомление об успешном проведении операции, Джаз удобно устроился на пустом, ещё пока не захламлённом столе и попытался “поймать волну” Саундвейва. Получилось у него или нет, мех не знал, но это не помешало ему чуть пригасить оптику и, прогнав цикл вентиляции, произнести:  
\- Я знаю, что ты слышишь меня Саундвейв. Нам нужно поговорить. Пятнадцать бриймов я жду тебя в подсобке серого коридора. Это твой единственный шанс.  
Джаз активировал оптику и прислушался к внутренним ощущениям: кажется, ничего не изменилось. Поставив отметку на хронометре на условленные пятнадцать (Джаз фыркнул и добавил ещё пять бриймов сверху - так, на случай внезапных обстоятельств) бриймов, мех занялся тем, что когда-то давно получалось у него хуже всего: он начал ждать…  
Ожидание, как известно, редко пролетает быстро. Клики текли со скоростью гонщика, которому прокололи все шины, отобрали турбоускорители, залили весь бампер и лобовое стекло чёрной краской и отрубили возможность эхолокации. Цифры медленно сменяли друг друга, и Джазу уже через пару бриймов начало казаться, что он сидит тут два джоора.  
Однако Саундвейва не было. Джаз старательно отпихивал от себя мысли о том, каким глупцом он себя выставляет в первую очередь перед самим собой. Попробовать никто не запрещал, а итог может оказаться любым. Это вообще-то нормально. Чтобы как-то отвлечься от самого скучного и нудного занятия, Джаз попытался представить в голове картинку, на которой они с Саундвейвом сидели на разных стульях, и бот пытался дотянуться до Ржавого. Он старательно воображал, как протягивает манипулятор, крепко держась за сидушку стула, чтобы не завалиться в сторону. А Саундвейв… Саундвейв лишь изредка глуповато хихикал и едва не корчил рожи ему в ответ.  
Фантазию невольно понесло дальше, и через какое-то время Джаз поймал себя на том, что он снова напевал тот мотивчик, а сам при этом размышлял над тем, как бы в теории сложились их с Саундвейвом отношении, если бы экс-доносчик согласился на более близкую связь. У них тоже вышло бы нечто подобное, как у Рэтчета и Дрифта тогда в медбэе? Желания открывать кому-либо Искру (кроме Мейстера, который много лет покоился в ладони Праймаса) у Джаза не было, но чисто теоретически… Смог бы он? Джаз не знал.  
Мех настолько погрузился в моделирование воображаемых ситуаций, где он с Саундвейвом занимается чем-то… чем-то таким, чем занимались все парочки. Бот не знал, чем обычно коротали совместное времяпровождение партнёры, - не только же коннектились поди. Вот они просто сидят на платформе, смотрят милое холо и попивают топливо. А вот шарахаются по барахолкам (почему-то везде мерещился Пайпс, правда, где-то у него расцветка другая была, а где-то он ростом повыше получался), выбирая какие-нибудь дико важные и нужные для дома мелочёвки…  
Джаз тихо стравил пар: для дома? Хах. У него его давно не стало. Раньше хотя бы был Мейстер, придя к которому он уже чувствовал себя как дома. А потом Мейстера не стало, и мир потерял свои краски, свой смысл. Ничто не было Джазу по душе: первое время он просто валялся в грязи и едва не словил дезактив, но его удивительно вовремя отыскал один из общих знакомых. Правда, фейсплета и имени его Джаз почему-то не помнил, но всегда списывал это на своё невменяемое состояние. Мех пришёл в себя лишь спустя несколько дней, а добродетель уже исчез. И больше они никогда не пересекались.  
А потом бродяга начал вынюхивать разные сведения и однажды нарвался на тайную операцию агентов разведки сенаторов. Их глава - некий Безликий - порывался свернуть Джазу шлем, а корпус пустить в расход в плавильни, но Проул, который его поймал, неожиданно встал на его защиту. И даже больше: он попросил оставить Джаза под его руководством и пообещал сенатору (Джаз всё же был склонен считать, что под маской Безликого скрывался именно сенатор, может, даже не один) сделать из него достойного агента разведки. Так и началась его карьера, если можно было так выразиться.  
И к чему всё это привело? К тому, что Джаз прошёл практически через все круги ада, а сейчас сидел в подсобке и пытался волшебным образом связаться с меха, которого другие в обычное время всеми силами старательно обходили, предпочитая не лезть на рожон. Даже Ламбо-братья особо не доставали его, хотя именно от них страдала большая часть осужденных. Занимательная выходила история, ничего не скажешь. Джаз сверился с хронометром: время вышло, включая “запасные” пять бриймов, и мех, снова стравив пар, соскочил на пол. Глупости всё это. Наверное, Саундвейв просто очень внимательный и способный договариваться с другими меха бот. Вот почему ему удавалось поднимать всех, а не потому, что он силой мысли воздействовал на чужие эмоции и желания. Такого просто не бывает.  
\- Ой… - это оказалось всем, что Джазу удалось выдавить из себя, когда он распахнул дверь и столкнулся на пороге с Ржавым. - Привет?..  
Саундвейв приветственно кивнул и уверенно шагнул вперёд, загораживая неожиданно широкими плечами весь проход. Джаз на клик подумал о том, что его оппоненту можно было бы с таким же успехом пополнить ряды Гладиаторов. С него станется открутить кому-нибудь шлемом щелчком пальцев.  
\- Я могу, - сухо подтвердил его опасения Саундвейв. - Ты хотел меня видеть. Удивлён. Помнится, во время нашего последнего разговора ты был… скажем так, не в духе.  
\- Да, было дело, - смущённо признался Джаз, - а сейчас я в порядке. И готов обсудить всё ещё раз, на свежую голову.  
\- Я слушаю, - Саундвейв на клик отвернулся и защёлкнул замок: экс-доносчик стальной силой воли проглотил вставший в глотке комом антифриз. - Полагаю, у тебя есть вопросы. Я готов на них ответить.  
\- Ну что же, отлично, - широко улыбнулся Джаз и жестом пригласил его присесть. - Ты не торопишься? - Саундвейв отрицательно покачал шлемом. - Замечательно.  
Ржавый сел на покрытый тонким слоем пыли стул и впился в собеседника излишне внимательным взглядом, сканируя его, анализируя и запоминая.  
\- Во-первых, - загнул первый палец Джаз, - извини, пожалуйста, за тот скандал с Арси. Клянусь, я не знал, что она там! Я сканировал окружение, и там были только мы.  
\- Это не имеет значение, - отозвался Саундвейв. - Ни Арси, ни другие заключённые либо сотрудники. Налить, - сухо добавил он.  
\- Эм… окей? - Джаз чуть неуютно заёрзал. - Дальше. Мы тогда обсуждали с тобой кое-что очень серьёзное, даже личное.  
\- Да. Мои чувства к тебе, - не меняя тона, подтвердил его слова Ржавый. - И я сказал, что буду приходить к тебе и уговаривать тебя столько, сколько потреб…   
\- Я просто не понимаю, - перебил его Джаз, вскинув шлем, - извини, Саунд, но почему я? Вокруг столько меха, а ты выбрал меня. Причём выбрал, как мне кажется, зная, сколько я врал и пользовался другими ботами. А после инцидента с Фройдом - особенно.  
\- Это важно? - чуть склонил шлем вбок Саундвейв. - Мы все врём. Лгать - это нормально. Просто кто-то делает это чуть чаще остальных. Вот и вся разница.  
\- И поэтому ты помогал мне? Считая, что я оценю? Или думая, что я не справлюсь? - прищурился бывший Неисправный. - И будь любезен, не уходи от ответа. Я знаю, что ты был там. Не знаю, как, но был. Иначе Фройд бы и меня “откатал” своим гипнозом. И превратился бы я в болванку, как Дрифт.  
\- Ты бы справился в любом случае, - согласно кивнул Саундвейв, - я всего лишь немного подсобил тебе. А всё остальное ты сделал сам. Впрочем, как обычно. Ты никогда не просил ничьей помощи. И я это уважаю. Я знал, что ты справишься, но побоялся, что Фройд нанесёт тебе более ощутимый урон, поэтому слегка вмешался.  
\- А Мейстер в карцере - тоже твоих рук дело? - насел на него Джаз. - Но как? Или слухи не врут, и ты правда можешь делать… чуть больше, чем обычный мех?  
\- Не для протокола, - тёмно-синий мех подался вперёд, - да, могу. Я аутлаер. Моя Искра действительно способна на необычные вещи, - Саундвейв для верности постучал пальцем по стеклу деки. - Мы со Скайфайером были в одном Институте, но он как учёный, а я как подопытный. Он всегда хорошо ко мне относился и старался заботиться, если вдруг эксперименты заходили слишком далеко. Поэтому когда туда пришёл отряд Ликвидации, я сделал всё, чтобы Скайфайера не убили, а отправили ссылку. А сам на время заблокировал свои способности, и поэтому на меня повесили несколько убийств и также отправили отбывать наказание. По сути за то, чего я не делал… Но мне было налить: здесь лучше, чем в Институте. Поверь.  
\- Долго сидеть? - с сочувствием уточнил Джаз.  
\- Раза в три больше, чем Дрифту, - пожал плечевыми блоками Саундвейв и вернулся в прежнее положение. - А потом появился ты… и началось самое интересное.  
\- Ну-ка, - мех удобно устроился на столешнице и наклонился вперёд, вслушиваясь в другую версию уже знакомой ему истории.  
\- Да, я затесался в ряды Ржавых, Джаз, но в девяти из десяти случаев я простой наблюдатель, - продолжил рассказ Саундвейв, - и если уж на то пошло, то бывали в моей практике случаи, когда кое о чём я рассказывал и сотрудникам. Точно так же, как ты.  
\- Ты был и Агентом, и Ржавым? - удивился бывший Неисправный. - А разве можно такое совмещать?  
\- А кто знал? - ухмыльнулся тот. - В общем, сначала ты был просто широко улыбающимся парнем, но впоследствии я всё чаще стал замечать, что ты трёшься рядом ни с кем попало. Признаю, ты делал это мастерски, потому что я понял это далеко не сразу, - поспешил обрадовать его Саундвейв, - однако я заинтересовался тобой и начал наблюдать…  
\- Как давно? - не удержался, перебил его Джаз. - Как давно ты за мной смотришь?  
\- За пару месяцев до того, как ты попал к Неисправным, - покладисто ответил Саундвейв, и Джаз присвитнул: нишлака так… довольно много времени. Удивительно. - Я понял, что ты тоже Агент. И Блицвинг этого ещё не осознал, но оказался слишком близок к разгадке. Он, сам того не ведая, подобрался к тебе слишком близко, и ты несколько импульсивно пошёл на крайние меры: добровольно сбросил маску, мельком специально проговорившись, что недавно болтал с Дионом и рассказал ему о паре мелочей. Блицвинг тоже не дурак. Он сложил два и два и сдал тебя одному из Королей… что было дальше, ты и сам прекрасно помнишь.  
\- Настолько прекрасно, что корпус до сих пор подглючивает, - едко усмехнулся Джаз. - Да, было дело…  
\- Я понимаю, чего ты хотел добиться этим, - Саундвейв чуть откинулся на спинку стула, - но не до конца понимаю, зачем пошёл на столь рискованный шаг?  
\- Блицвинг случайно услышал обрывок моего бормотания, когда я читал письмо от Безликого, - признался Джаз. - Знаю-знаю, это всецело мой косяк, да и не было там ничего важного. Но Блицвинг подумал, что я сдаю кого-то кому-то, и если бы он взялся за меня плотнее, мне пришлось бы выкручиваться с куда большим трудом. Подумав, я осознал, что мне проще самому сдать себя: тогда Блицвинг убедится в своих мыслях - пусть даже ложных, а я смогу добывать информацию и с позиции Неисправного. Не самая приятная участь, да, но неожиданно оказалось, что там возможностей даже немного больше.  
\- То есть ты пошёл по пути наименьшего сопротивления? - правильно расшифровал его посыл Саундвейв. - Проще было сделать так…  
\- Называй это как хочешь, Саунд, - равнодушно отозвался Джаз, - на тот момент это решение казалось мне правильным и хорошо взвешенным. А сейчас корить себя поздно. И кстати, я остался в пятом корпусе, но из Неисправных ушёл. Так что не удивляйся, если увидишь меха с расквашенной физиономией. Скорее всего, это был я.  
\- Понятно.  
\- Но вернёмся к тебе, - перескочил с одной темы на другую бывший доносчик, - всё-таки, ты наблюдал за мной, что-то видел, но не вмешивался. Во всяком случае, до поры до времени. Что дальше?  
\- Я собирался предложить тебе союз, - на полном серьёзе ответил Саундвейв. - А ты взял и укатил к Неисправным. Пришлось подстраиваться под новые обстоятельства.  
\- И поэтому ты постоянно таскал мне всякие ништяки, а оплаченное время предпочитал лежать рядом и декламировать стихи? - удивился Джаз. - Типа… конфетно-букетный период?  
\- В некотором смысле. И раз теперь ты снова сам по себе… моё предложение всё ещё в силе. Ты станешь моим партнёром?  
Хотел бы Джаз согласиться, но червоточинка сомнения всё же грызла Искру. Слишком уж гладко всё получалось, и Саундвейв слишком откровенный, и вообще, всё это… слишком.  
\- Я не могу, Саунд, - экс-доносчик соскочил со стола и отвернулся. - Ты неплохой парень, не пойми меня неправильно, но бросаться вот так с места в карьер… я просто не могу. Я слишком долго был один, и скажу честно: мне трудно поверить не то что в любовь… даже в дружбу. Можешь смеяться, но Капу пришлось знатно настучать мне по шлему, прежде чем я понял, что один друг у меня здесь всё-таки появился. А ты предлагаешь отношения… Я не могу. Извини.  
\- Тогда почему ты мечтал о том, как мы будем ходить по барахолкам и покупать для нашей небольшой, но уютной кварты модные жалюзи с внутренней неоновой подсветкой? - поинтересовался Саундвейв. - Если бы ты не думал об этом, ты бы не представлял всё это...   
\- Это лишь мысли, не более.  
\- Но из них можно сделать вывод, - проигнорировав последний выпад меха, продолжил Ржавый. - Где-то в глубине Искры ты ещё веришь в подобный исход. Ты веришь либо хочешь верить в то, что ты нужен кому-то. Это естественное желание, мы все подвластны ему. А ты действительно нравишься мне. Вплоть до того, что я готов потерпеть и пробовать столько раз, сколько потребуется, чтобы донести до тебя эту простую истину.  
\- Ощущение, как будто я в сказку попал, - нервно рассмеялся Джаз, - где счастливый конец, а принцы двух государств живут долго и счастливо.  
\- Я не говорю, что будет легко, - стравил пар Саундвейв и тоже поднялся, - но я хочу попробовать. И прошу тебя только об одном: дай мне шанс. Я не буду давить на тебя или принуждать к чему-либо… Я потерплю до тех пор, пока ты не будешь готов ответить мне самой искренней взаимностью, на какую только способен.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, в какой шлак ты ввязываешься? - на всякий случай уточнил Джаз. - Кап обещал мне протекцию, да и я сам собирался кардинально поменять образ жизни и стиль мышления. Однако моя репутация искоренится не скоро.  
\- Может, мы и не доживём до того момента, - глухо рассмеялся Саундвейв. - Может, уже завтра Сенат расстреляет нас всех? И поэтому, думаю, ты должен попробовать. Мы должны.  
Джаз задумался: в словах Ржавого была солидная доля правды. А теперь, когда он, в принципе, честно ответил на все заданные вопросы, оставалось самому Джазу вынести собственный вердикт. Готов ли он к новому течению в жизни? Справится ли с обязательствами, с которыми никогда по сути-то и не сталкивался? Научится ли доверять кому-то так же, как себе? Сумеет ли раскрыть Искру и связать себя с кем-то узами, какой-то частью похожими на их связь с братом?  
\- Я всё ещё не уверен, Саунд, - честно признался он, - этот союз… он ведь и на тебе как-то скажется. Ты не кажешься плохим ботом, но мне почему-то не хочется, чтобы ты из-за меня страдал. А проблемы будут, и даже больше, чем ты думаешь.  
\- Это меня не пугает, - улыбнулся уголками губ Ржавый и шагнул к нему. - Я готов к любым трудностям. Пойдёшь со мной? - он протянул бывшему Неисправному шершавую ладонь.  
Джаз мялся буквально клик, а потом схватился за неё, всё ещё не до конца уверенный в своём решении. Но где-то глубоко-глубоко в Искре одобрительно заурчала та частичка, что когда-то давно принадлежала Мейстеру… Вероятно, близнец даже с того света одобрял выбор своего брата.  
\- Спасибо, Джаз, - неожиданно искренне поблагодарил его Саундвейв, - это действительно важно для меня.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не пожалеешь о своём выборе, - усмехнулся тот, - я ведь не простой малый… Сам знаешь.  
Ржавый ответить не успел. Удивлённый возглас потонул в быстром прикосновении к его губам, и мех ошарашенно уставился на своего собеседника.  
\- С коннектом проблем не будет, - пообещал ему Джаз и чуть пошло усмехнулся, - а вот над доверием придётся потрудиться нам обоим.  
Саундвейв кивнул и плавно притянул меха к себе, запечатлевая на податливых губах ещё один смазанный поцелуй. Джаз рассмеялся. Удивительно искренне впервые за долгое время… Поблекший мир потихоньку начинал вновь наполняться яркими красками, а пустота где-то глубоко внутри затихла, пока Искра трепетала в предвкушении личного счастливого конца.  
Несмотря на угрозу войны, атаку Сената и вообще целый ворох предстоящих проблем, Джаз был настроен довольно оптимистично. И это вселяло уверенность, подарившую ему немного внутренних сил на борьбу с миром и собственным кошмаром. Спасибо Саундвейву за его веру и последние слова. Джаз улыбнулся и потянул меха наружу: ему не терпелось поболтать с Арси и рассказать ей о новостях. В конце концов, самый лучший друг первым должен был узнать о развязке столь длинной и запутанной истории.


End file.
